The Unlikely Candidate
by leiamoo
Summary: COMPLETE - One of Hans' older brothers travels to Arendelle to clean up the mess. He is not the most eloquent or stately brother, but he may be just the brother for Elsa. Starts 3 months after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

The Unlikely Candidate

I'm sure this has been done before. One of Hans' older brothers travels to Arendelle to clean up the mess. He is not exactly successful. Starts 3 months after the movie.

() () ()

Hans entered the throne room, a guard on each side of him. While he had come to terms with the fact that his actions in Arendelle were rash and hurtful, not to mention poorly planned, he did not understand why he was being treated as a dangerous criminal. Did anyone truly think he would act in a treasonous way toward the Southern Isles, his home? His actions while in Arendelle were motivated by a desire for advancement and power, but now that that door had closed, he saw no further reason to behave unjustly.

The guards marched him down the center of the large cavern, past each of the ten stained glass windows, and brought him to a halt in front of his father, King Harold II. Hans bowed to his father out of habit, then rose and waited to hear the outcome of their three-month trial to decide his punishment. Sitting through the deliberations had taken their toll on Hans, as he was now much thinner and his face showed obvious signs of malnourishment and exhaustion. Sleeping in the dungeons had further taxed his already-frustrated spirit, as evidenced by the fact that he did not bother to wash or change his clothing to appear before the king.

"Hans, my son, you are present here today to learn the consequence of your cowardly behavior in Arendelle. As you know, we held multiple meetings with the knights and stewards. While there were many varying opinions, the final decision was temporary exile to Waybridge. You will remain there for three years, after which time you may return to live in the capitol city- but never again shall you reside within these castle walls. Within this fortress, there is no room for avaricious schemers." The king pronounced these words, and then closed his eyes. "I regret that this is the last night you will sleep in my household, Hans."

Hans blinked. After a few moments of silence, the guards spun him around and began the long march out of the hall. Hans tried to wrench his body around to look at his father once more, but the king was already making his way toward the side door which led to one of the courtyards. Breathing heavily, Hans struggled to free himself from the guards, with no success. Knights of the Southern Isles were rigorously trained and battle-worn from their recent war against Weseltown. Hans would get nowhere. Hanging his head low, he allowed them to lead him back to the dungeons for his last night within the castle, his home.

() () ()

"Where is Peter? Have you seen him today?" Frederik asked his brother William.

"Yes, I saw him this morning at the stables – Klein was saddling his horse and he said something about a cave he had found. I reminded him about the council; he said he would return."

Frederik sighed and looked toward their father, King Harold II. Harold's very small grin could not be hidden from his eldest son, and Frederik shook his head. Peter had always been the brother to run off at the slightest mention of something interesting in the woods, but he was seldom late for scheduled meetings.

It was at that moment that the doors were opened by Percy the chamberlain. Peter rushed in, and Percy closed the door with a thud. It was obvious to each man in the room that Peter had hurried straight in from his adventure, judging by the riding boots, wrinkled cloak, mussed hair, and frazzled look on his face. As he quickly approached the long table, a few twigs and leaves fluttered to the floor in his wake.

"I apologize for my lateness – I should not have kept you waiting," Peter said as he bowed to his father. Breathing rather heavily and looking delightfully ashamed, he took his seat in between Frederik and Theodor.

The king replaced his small grin with a serious expression. "My sons. Now that the actions of your youngest brother have been settled, we must return to my suggestion in the immediate aftermath of his return: I wish for us to send a delegation to Arendelle to pay our respects and deliver our apologies to their new queen." King Harold looked to Frederik. "Frederik, I charged you with this decision: who will you send on this journey?"

"Father, up until today I was uncertain of who would be most fit for this task. I now believe Peter should go," Frederik said. At these words, Peter's eyes widened. He stared at his brother as if willing the words back into his mouth.

"My brother, if it is eloquent words and charm that you wish to send to Arendelle, I know there are better-" Peter began, but was cut off by his father.

"Peter, you have been chosen for this task, and I personally believe that you will do a fine job. You may take two of your brothers on the journey, and you will leave tomorrow at sunrise. I look forward to seeing you at the docks," the king said in a tone which meant the council had ended.

Peter still looked as if he would be sick. As the king exited, Frederik patted his brother on the back and whispered, "Peter – I know this is not what you would have wished, but I cannot help but believe this journey will teach you much about yourself, and give you many more adventures than you could possibly expect. You are growing up so fast, and I'm not sure how much longer you will be allowed to traipse around the forest looking for interesting things to do." With another pat, Frederik followed his father out of the room.

Peter sat still, frozen in his seat. Two of his younger brothers, Maximillian and Andrew, slowly made their way toward him, unsure of his reaction to his new assignment. They sat down on either side of their perplexed brother and waited for him to speak.

"I only just began to explore the cave this morning…. and now it will be weeks before I am able to return," he said more to himself than his listening brothers and closest friends. "There is a waterfall, and the moss was so slippery that I fell in the water the first time. Once I made it across the rocks, I found there were foxes living inside the cave, and the berries growing all around-"

"Peter, I hate to interrupt what would have been the most detailed description of a waterfall we've ever heard, but the thing is, you've just been told that you're leaving on a daring trip across the seas to a mysterious kingdom ruled by an enchanted queen, and all you can think about is riding around on your horse by yourself." Andrew had always been able to phrase the things that were on everyone's minds.

Peter looked up from the table for the first time since their father had given him his new task. He glared at Andrew and replied, "I do not believe that a diplomatic visit should be made by the most clumsy and awkward prince in our kingdom, and yes I am loathe to miss out on the things I like to do, but mostly I just hate that we are cleaning up a mess made by Hans. A very hurtful and offensive mess, which most assuredly will not be mended by one visit." He sighed and stood from the table, then turned to leave, calling over his shoulder, "Make sure your things are packed for tomorrow morning." Andrew and Max could have sworn they saw a small grin on Peter's face, but he turned so quickly they could not be certain.

One thing was certain: Peter did not notice the gleeful look on his brothers' faces when they realized they would be making the trip with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa sighed as she let the piece of parchment fall to the desk. She sat alone in her study, rooting through the day's missives and contracts, trying to arrange the tasks in order of importance. The clearly written schedule she had made this morning peeked out from under two handbooks examining the current fishing profits, and she could not help but smile to herself at the things which were still not completed:

1. Respond to Weseltown's response to my response to their question about opening trade.

2. Meet with new cook & his family.

3. Speak with blacksmiths about repairing armor.

4. Thank tailor for new dresses – most beautiful blue I've ever seen.

5. Convince Anna to forget about the Autumn Ball she seems to be planning.

The particular piece of parchment which was currently causing her to rub her temples, came from the Southern Isles. She should have known, as the messenger delivered this particular envelope, that its contents would give her a headache.

Evidently, Hans' eldest brother, Frederik, was sending three of his younger siblings to visit Arendelle for the purpose of making amends. The queen could not help but wonder if staying away would be a better way to atone for their wrongs, but unfortunately they had not consulted her before sending these brothers across the sea. The message pleaded with her to accept them and said they would arrive within two weeks.

Standing, Elsa could not help but wince at the pain in her lower back. Glaring down at her wooden chair, she decided to add "Find a pillow to keep in my study" to her list, then stretched her arms high above her head and walked toward the large triangular window. She smiled as she surveyed the stone courtyard and open gates of the castle, noticing a few groups of people sitting around the fountains and a minstrel playing a lute in front of some children. This was as it should be. Although Elsa still found it difficult to "let her guard down," so to speak, she had been purposefully spending a few minutes each day down in the courtyard in hopes that this would slowly make her more comfortable with people. As it was, after a few minutes she would find herself breathing more heavily and searching for an escape route. Her powers had been under control since the Great Freeze, but she still woke up with nightmares about what could happen.

She turned from the window to stare at the letter from Prince Frederik. There was one person who would be even less thrilled about their arrival, and she needed to go prepare her for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter, Maximillian, and Andrew stood at the bow, scanning the horizon for land. The fjord which surrounded Arendelle was rumored to be some of the best fishing in the world, one of the reasons their kingdom maintained their wealth even during rough times. Peter could not quell the anxiety in his chest; he could not banish the feelings of unpreparedness and ineptitude which had struck him when Frederik chose him to be their delegate. Most of his brothers had experience with making treaties, meeting with foreign dignitaries, and handling themselves in official circuits. Peter had spent most of his childhood alone, outside, looking for adventure. A perfect day for him was rising before the sun, leaving the city gates and exploring different parts of the island, or even taking a boat to another island. Their kingdom was, after all, made up of about 200 of them. He had learned the things which were important when alone in the wilderness: building fires; making shelter; which kinds of fruits and plants would help and harm; orienteering with the sun, moon, and stars; hunting; all of which now seemed useless as he thought of the task before him.

"I can see the mountains!" Max called from a few feet away. Peter's head snapped up and he, also, could see the rocky peaks which surrounded the fjord. He sighed and turned, making his way down to their quarters to change clothes and gather his things.

When he emerged from below deck, they were within a mile of the docks. Peter stood with his brothers, feeling a little out-of-place dressed in a tunic and vest embroidered with their family crest. Andrew turned to him, jabbed him in the side, and asked, "Where is your crown? _Surely_ you will be wearing your crown, Peter…"

Peter grinned and returned the jab with more force, and Andrew left to change his clothes.

() () ()

"Your Majesty, the ship from the Southern Isles is approaching the dock."

Elsa glanced over from her desk, mentally kicking herself for forgetting about their arrival. She put her pen down, gathered most of her papers into a stack, and stood. "Thank you, Kai," she responded, careful not to let her frustration with herself come off as frustration toward him. She gave him a small smile and he returned the gesture, waiting for her to exit the room before following her toward the great hall.

"Please have Anna meet me in the hall immediately," she requested, then waited for the butler to round a corner before sighing to herself. She stopped walking, ducked behind a column and leaned her back against the wall, willing herself to remain calm. The delegates from the Southern Isles would enter, make their presentation, stay in the castle for a few days, and then leave. There was no reason for her to be apprehensive about their arrival. These people were not to blame for Hans' deception.

As she told herself these things, she couldn't help but repeat one of her many time-worn mantras: "Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show." The queen took a deep breath, followed by another, and continued down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter, Max, and Andrew entered the castle gate with four of Arendelle's guards. They had met them on the pier and escorted them through the stone streets, past homes and shops which were much quainter than the shipping ports of the Southern Isles. They crossed the stone courtyard and entryway, then veered off to the right, in the direction of the great hall.

"Elsa! I made it!" Anna called breathlessly as she crashed into the great hall through the side entrance. Elsa was already seated on the large throne at the head of the room, staring at her gloves, and Anna quickly took her seat in the smaller throne next to it. She turned toward her sister to apologize for the delay, but Elsa held up a hand to stop her.

"Anna, it's fine. They have not arrived yet." Elsa spoke these words quietly, in her typical fashion, and without looking at her younger sister. She sighed and willed her eyes to shut, collecting her thoughts and trying to arrange them carefully. The queen knew she had a right to feel anger toward Prince Hans, but she was having trouble restricting that anger to only him. Elsa knew it was not fair to blame a whole nation for one man's actions. Her father would not have wanted Arendelle to lose strength due to petty emotions. Then again, her father would never have dreamed that a prince would deliberately mislead Anna and then attempt to kill both of them.

These were the queen's thoughts as the large wooden doors opened and Kai announced, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I present Prince Peter, Prince Maximillian, and Prince Andrew of the Southern Isles."

The three men approached the thrones and Elsa could not help but wonder why the first man would not look at her. His eyes moved from Anna to the beautiful stained glass window behind the thrones. And while Elsa knew this window was breathtakingly beautiful, she also knew it was customary to at least look at the person you were being introduced to.

When Peter, Max, and Andrew reached the steps leading up to the thrones, they halted and kneeled to the ground. As they stood, Elsa nodded in their direction and motioned toward Anna. "May I introduce my sister, Princess Anna," she said with a small smile. The men bowed to Anna and turned back toward the Queen.

The man who had not yet met her gaze, did so for the first time. He opened his mouth to speak, and then froze. After a few seconds, he closed his mouth and swallowed. These actions were small, but Elsa noticed them nonetheless. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth again.

"Your Majesty, I and my brothers have come to Arendelle to make amends for our brother's treachery," Peter began. "We are aware of the cunning and sly way he fooled the people of your kingdom into trusting him, and of his plot to have you both killed. These actions are unforgivable, and Hans has been banished from the castle. He will spend three years in exile, after which he will be allowed to return to our city but never to our home."

At this, Elsa's eyes widened. This was a very serious punishment, and one for which she had not been prepared. Before she could formulate her thoughts to reply, Peter continued.

"Especially now, after seeing your beautiful lands and village, and especially the beauty within this room, I want to offer my own personal apology for my brother's actions. I am at a loss for words, which is not unlike me, but I can only beg your forgiveness and hope that our kingdom can make amends through friendly relations in the future." Peter somehow managed to string together these halting words, after which he took a deep breath and bowed again. His brothers glanced at each other and did the same.

Elsa stood from her throne, unsure of herself. She stepped off the stone platform and walked down the three large steps toward the bowing men. When she stopped immediately in front of Peter, she asked, "Please rise." He did, and blinked at finding himself merely a few feet from her. She was taller than he'd imagined, although she still only reached his chin. She gave him a small smile. "Prince Peter, I thank you and your brothers for coming to Arendelle. I trust you will find your time here enjoyable."


	5. Chapter 5

The three brothers had been shown to their rooms by a porter. They were to stay in adjoining rooms within the west tower. The curtains and rugs were a deep maroon color, and the windows provided a breathtaking view of the sunset over the fjord. Andrew pounded on the door to Peter's room, then entered.

"Will we be summoned for dinner? I'm starved," Andrew said as Max entered through the side door which connected their rooms. They sat in fabric chairs in front of the largest window.

"Well there's no way they could forget about us now, after the speech Peter gave," Max answered and wiggled his eyebrows at his older brother. "The beauty within this room? Very subtle."

Peter closed his eyes, wondering if sheer willpower could cause his brothers to vanish. Looking back, he did not know what made him say those things—well, that was not true. He knew exactly what prompted his speech, but still wasn't sure why he allowed his thoughts to come out of his mouth. He had been struck dumb by the queen's beauty, and found himself completely unprepared for the mixture of strength, loneliness, and humility in her clear blue eyes.

At that moment, a rapping on the door announced a visitor. Max pulled the heavy door in, revealing the same porter who had escorted them earlier. "The queen has requested that you join her for supper," he told them. The three men stood and followed the porter down the tower's spiral staircases.

() () ()

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff sat at the long table in the great hall. Kristoff dined at the castle once or twice weekly, and Elsa appreciated that her sister was much more lively when he was present. This evening was no exception.

"Anna, I don't understand why you can't accept it."

"Kristoff, this is totally ridiculous. You are wrong, and you just can't admit it."

"Come on – it doesn't have to be embarrassing. All you have to do is apologize for not believing me…"

"No, no, no, because there's no need for that, because –"

"Anna, just admit it! You're wrong! It happens!"

Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head, wondering when their guests would arrive and save her brain cells from this senseless torture. Just then, the doors swung open and Peter, Max, and Andrew approached the table. Elsa was seated at the head of the table, with Anna and Kristoff to her right. Andrew took the chair furthest from the queen, and Max clunked down next to him, which left Peter to claim the seat on Elsa's left.

Once they had settled, the butler brought in large trays of blackened fish and green vegetables. The men waited while the queen and princess served themselves, then filled their own plates. To Elsa's dismay, Kristoff and Anna continued their tiff:

"Anna, do I have to demonstrate to get you to believe me?!"

"Ew, ew, ew! Please no. I am so disturbed right now."

Kristoff turned to look across the table at Andrew. "Which one are you – er, I mean, can I ask your name… your highness?" He asked the prince.

Andrew smiled, "It's Andrew. No 'Prince' necessary."

Kristoff grinned. "Andrew, I have a question for you: do you pick your boogers and eat them?"

At this, Elsa choked slightly on the carrot she was chewing. She gave a small cough and gave Kristoff a scathing look. He backed off, looking back down at his food.

Andrew's shoulders were shaking. "Only sometimes," he whispered across the table. Everyone was silent for a few long seconds, their eyes moving toward the queen. Then, when the room seemed ready to explode, they began to laugh. The deep, full laughter which originates in a person's belly and cannot be held in. Peter glanced over at Elsa. Even she was giggling quietly, albeit shaking her head as she did so.

The table quieted and they finished their meal in comfortable silence, the only sound apart from their clanking silverware coming from the crackling fire on the wall. Elsa could not help but smile at the companionship she felt within the room. Moments like these were what kept her going, through the sleepless nights spent at her desk and the long days bent over maps and treaties. The only moments when she still found it difficult to control her powers were the moments when she allowed herself to lose sight of the thing which mattered most: true love between family and friends. In the months since the Great Freeze, she had only had a few minor hiccups: the snow incident in the library when she had discovered her mother's letter to her; the time she accidentally froze Anna's bedroom door closed out of fear that her sister was choosing Kristoff over her; icing over the hallway floors when she realized she would have to meet with the foreign dignitaries from twelve different nations last month. Then there were the incidents which she caused during her nightmares: the sleet and frost in her bedroom, which only she knew about.

But in this moment, as they finished their dinner, Elsa was not troubled by any of these memories.


	6. Chapter 6

After supper, Kristoff and Anna had excused themselves to take a walk through the gardens. Elsa stood from the table and turned toward the three brothers.

"Would you like a quick tour of the castle?" she asked. The sun was still up, although the shadows were lengthening. "Tomorrow morning I will show you outside the gates, but tonight we can keep ourselves busy within the walls." It was customary for her to have Kai give the tours, but, to be honest, she did not look forward to another evening in her study with only paperwork to keep her company. She met Peter's eyes and almost pleaded with them to accept.

Peter nodded his head, "We would like that very much." Max and Andrew echoed his reply, and the four of them made their way out of the hall.

Elsa, naturally, led the group. Peter walked next to her, while Max and Andrew fell into step behind them. They rounded a corner and Elsa motioned to their right. They entered the kitchens, where two scullions were rinsing the dishes from dinner. The queen nodded to the ladies, who had stopped their work to bow. She continued through the kitchen and walked them into the storeroom. Max made a comment about their wine stores putting the Southern Isles' to shame, and was rewarded with the first unreserved smile Elsa had given since their arrival.

Continuing from the storeroom back into the hall, they approached a staircase and ascended into what Peter guessed was the east tower. They crossed a hallway and Elsa opened the door to a library.

"This is the royal library," she said, motioning for them to enter. The rugs and drapes were a deep, beautiful blue, and bookshelves stretched from floor to ceiling. A large window spanned the entire east wall, and there were relatively messy stacks of books scattered around the room. Elsa looked sheepish when Andrew pointed out that she must spend lots of time here.

They crossed the hall and entered Elsa's study, which was even messier than the library. Each of the five tables in the room was covered with books, notepads, and sheets of paper, some of which had fallen to the floor. It was obvious by the amount of melted candle wax that Elsa spent many nights here.

The queen then led them back down the spiral staircase, as all that was left of the east tower were her and Anna's private quarters, dressing rooms, and bathrooms. They headed past the great hall and into the chapel.

"The carpets here are exquisite," Max commented, after which Andrew snorted, "Sorry Max, I just never thought I'd hear you say something like that." Peter rolled his eyes and gave Elsa a smile. "Queen Elsa, please excuse Andrew's inability to be nice."

She showed them the keep, the minstrel's gallery, throne room, and one of the gardens. When Peter asked if there were more gardens, Elsa's cheeks reddened and she responded, "Yes, we have another – but this is where I fear Kristoff and Anna are… walking."

Max and Andrew made strangling noises as they tried to keep silent. Peter smiled at Elsa, hoping she was not too uncomfortable, and reached out to touch her shoulder. She reflexively pulled her arm away from him, and quickly stepped out of reach. The whole thing happened so suddenly that Peter's hand was frozen in mid-air where her shoulder had been a moment ago. He was at a loss for words, and stared at Elsa in confusion.

The queen caught her breath, letting her eyes fall to the ground. She sighed and blinked, then said quietly, "I apologize, Prince Peter. I-I… I'm not accustomed to being touched." Regaining control over her breathing, she looked up into his eyes. Peter thought her eyes seemed glossier than they had been moments earlier, but no tears escaped. They continued down the hall until they reached the spiral stairs which led up to the brothers' rooms. This was where Elsa intended to leave them for the night.

"Your Majesty, thank you for the tour. Your castle is beautiful!" Max said genuinely. Elsa smiled again at him, and Andrew nodded his agreement. They stood there a few moments longer, awkwardly. Then Andrew grabbed Max's arm and said, "Race you to the top!" and they both tore off up the stairs.

Peter and Elsa were left alone in the hallway, the torch light flickering on their faces.

"Queen Elsa…. I apologize for my actions earlier. I certainly didn't wish to make you uncomfortable," Peter began. He felt as if he had tarnished a friendship which was already developing at a delayed pace.

Elsa looked up from the floor and met his gaze. "Please, I hope my actions did not offend you. You did nothing wrong; there are just some things that I fear I will never get used to." She said this wistfully, but also in a way which convinced him that she did not feel sorry for herself, and that she did not want him to feel sorry for her either.

"There are things that I cannot get used to either. My brothers are regal and poised and good at making formal conversation. I am afraid I'll never be much more than a joke to them," he offered, partly to see if he could get to know her better, and partly because now they were alone and he wished to remain in her company for a bit longer.

At this, Elsa smiled. Peter couldn't help but notice that her smiles were rare but always genuine. "There are things that my sister excels at, but those same things are a complete mystery to me. I think we each have our own gifts for a reason, and personally I think your conversation is very pleasant."

Peter stepped closer to her, noticing how her bright eyes reflected the flames from the burning torch on the wall behind him. He spoke a little quieter, even though there was no one else around: "Your Majesty, I've always felt more comfortable out in the wilderness than within any castle walls. I would rather climb trees and swim in rivers than attend a formal ball or meeting. But I cannot convey to you how glad I am that I had the opportunity to visit Arendelle, if only for the conversation I've had with you."

Elsa's eyes widened and she blinked. "Prince Peter, I think you are a charmer in disguise," she said with a grin, "and I think I would prefer for you to call me Elsa."

Peter returned her grin. "Then please, would you do me the honor of calling me Peter?" he asked. She nodded.

"I will."

"Thank you, Elsa."

She liked the way her name fell out of his mouth.

But, for now, it was time to send him upstairs. She had paperwork to attend to.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter lie awake in the four-poster bed for hours. _The sky's awake_, he thought, and stood to cross to the large window. He could see the ships' distant lanterns in the fjord. The still waters reflected the moon's light, and he could make out the tree line across the long bridge from the castle to the village. Deciding that sleep would evade him, and not minding since the sun would rise soon anyway, he pulled a long robe over his nightshirt and tied the waist.

He thought he would like to find the other gardens, the ones the queen had not shown them. The ones _Elsa_ had not shown them, he corrected himself. He descended the stairs and left the west tower and tried to create a mental picture of the castle. The great hall and chapel were to the right, and the kitchens were straight ahead. Peter followed the hall to the left, hoping this would lead him in the direction he wished to go.

() () ()

The queen had fallen asleep only an hour ago, her head resting on a stack of open books. Her fireplace was burning low and would be out soon, but Elsa's quiet snoring meant this was not worrying her.

Slowly and gradually, her dream shifted toward the subject of her sister. Elsa found herself back in the ballroom all those years ago, playing in the snow. The fun dissolved into panic and fear as she accidentally struck Anna for what had to be the millionth time, counting each imagined recurrence.

The room around Elsa slowly chilled, and a thin layer of ice spread out from her chair to cover the entire floor and climb the walls. Snow began to blow down from the ceiling, and sharp icicles grew from the corners. The fire in the grate hissed and went out.

() () ()

After wandering the halls for what had to be an hour, Peter decided to admit defeat and make his way back to the tower. He reached a spiral staircase and followed it up, noticing a sudden drop in temperature. He pulled the robe tighter around his waist and shivered. He was in the hallway now, only it seemed unfamiliar to him. The doorways which should have been his brothers' had stenciled patterns on them which he did not recognize. Even the paintings on the walls were not as he remembered them.

_I must be in the wrong tower_, Peter thought to himself. And yet he was curious as to the deep chill in the air. He noticed a door on the other side of the hall which was ajar. He crossed to peer inside, wondering if this was a smart thing to do.

The sight which greeted him caused his breath to catch in his throat. The room looked like a snow cave. There were huge icicles emerging from the floor, ceiling, and walls. A thick layer of ice covered everything he could see, and there were snowflakes somehow frozen in midair. Then he noticed the queen, huddled over her desk, sobbing quietly.

Peter rushed to her, completely taken aback by the state of the room. Of course he had heard about her powers, but he certainly did not expect to see them at work. He reached Elsa and stood next to her chair, now unsure of what to do. It was obvious from their interaction earlier that she did not enjoy being touched, and yet he could think of no other way to wake her. He did not fancy the idea of yelling at the queen.

Swallowing hard, Peter placed both hands on Elsa's shoulders. They were shaking, and immediately they stiffened. She gasped at his touch, and her head shot up from the desk. A thick layer of frost shot out from her body in all directions, pushing him back from her. He stumbled backwards, and slammed into the stone wall behind her desk.

Elsa jumped up from her chair, spinning around in shock. The fear in her eyes was out of control, and Peter's face must have shown it. The queen was breathing heavily, and he noticed tears spill out of her eyes before she quickly turned her face away.

"Prince Peter, I do not know why you are here, but I ask you to leave, for your own safety. Please stay away from me." She said these words in a shaky voice which was struggling to regain control of itself. She could not escape the emotions she tried so hard to mask.

Peter pushed himself up from his leaning position against the wall, and made to approach her. She automatically took a step away from him, her blue nightrobe swishing against the icy floor. Peter stopped his approach and stared at her. Everything inside willed him to take hold of her shoulders again and pull her to his chest. He clenched and unclenched his fists and stood still.

"Elsa, I need to know that you are alright. The nightmare you were—" he began, but she cut him off.

"I appreciate your concern. I trust you can find your way back to the west tower. Goodnight," she finished, then hurried from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa awoke to the sun on her face, which was most uncommon. She realized quickly that she had overslept. After the ordeal last night, which she remembered with a jolt, it was surprising that she had fallen asleep at all. The sun must have been up for a few hours already, which meant she had taken quite a long nap. She stretched and stood, relishing the feel of the cold floor beneath her feet. She took a few deep breaths, willing the memories of last night to leave her. She did not know how she would face Peter after her harsh words and embarrassing display of weakness, and she chose not to think about it.

The queen washed and dressed quickly, in casual riding pants with one of her new dresses over. The shade of blue was somewhere between royal and midnight, and it was her favorite. The long skirt was adorned with the rosemaling pattern she loved, the bodice was a lighter blue, and the long sleeves hugged her arms and wrists. She braided her hair down her back, then twisted it up into a loose bun. Elsa checked herself in the mirror, making sure she was put together and looked presentable, then made her way down to the great hall.

The hall was empty, which Elsa was thankful for, so she ate her fruit and oats in silence. As she finished, the door opened and Anna poked her head in.

"There you are, Elsa! The princes are ready to go riding!" she said excitedly. Elsa smiled at her sister's exuberance. As long as she avoided Peter—and the opportunity to further embarrass herself in front of him—the day was sure to be enjoyable.

() () ()

The group of riders, led by the queen and princess, left the castle gates and crossed the stone bridge leading toward the village. They rode slowly and skillfully, and the townspeople who were out cheered joyfully when they saw their royal family ride by. Elsa found herself relaxing and enjoying the cool fall breeze. Anna waved excitedly to everyone they passed.

Peter brought up the rear, his two brothers riding ahead of him. He could not remove the troubling events of the previous night from his memory. The fear in the queen's eyes; the condition of the room, likely caused by her uncontrolled emotions; her refusal to let him help her; her insistence that she was a danger to him. These things, put together, solidified his belief that she had more problems than she would admit, and that she was in need of help. Peter also believed there was no way Elsa would allow him to help her.

The group made their way through town and reached the tree line. They spaced out into a single-file line with Elsa in the lead. The trail thinned, and the brush became very dense. As they rode deeper and deeper into the woods, the sounds of birds and insects became almost deafening. Peter became more at ease the further they went. He saw plants and trees which were completely unfamiliar to him, vegetation in colors they could only dream about in the Southern Isles. His head jerked to the side as he heard a bird call which was vaguely familiar to him. _Endorian Larkspur_, he thought to himself.

"Did you hear the bird call? I believe it belongs to the Endorian Larkspur," Elsa's voice floated back from the head of the group. Peter smiled to himself.

They rode for a long while, and reached a grassy clearing with a large wooden pavilion in the center. Elsa and Anna dismounted and unloaded the satchels which had been tied onto Anna's saddle. The brothers followed them to the pavilion, where they spread out bread, fruit, and a large canteen of water. During this whole process, Elsa had been avoiding eye contact with Peter. They sat and began to eat.

"Queen Elsa, the forests of Arendelle are much denser than I'd have imagined with the climate," Max commented.

Andrew added, "Yes, Your Majesty – this is heaven for Peter! He spends all his time out in the woods."

Elsa smiled at Max and Andrew, then looked back down at her sandwich. Peter finished his lunch and took a gulp of water, standing to stretch his legs. He left the others in the pavilion and crossed the clearing to inspect the trees around the edge. He found a deciduous tree with deep purple leaves he'd never seen before. As he began to climb the branches, he heard one of his brothers explain that this happened all the time.

Now that Peter had left the pavilion, the queen allowed herself to look up and follow his movements. He began to climb a tree, which made her insides twitch with a slight pang of envy. He was definitely a free spirit.

() () ()

"Peter, we're ready to ride again!" Andrew called up to his brother, who was now about 30 feet off the ground. Peter grunted his acknowledgement and began to descend slowly. He climbed most of the way down, then jumped the last ten feet or so. He landed directly in front of Elsa, which caused her to gasp and jump backward. The others noticed her reaction and their faces registered confusion.

Each rider mounted their horses again, and they left the clearing and followed a trail which wound up toward the mountains. Anna closed the short gap between her and Elsa's horses, and quietly asked, "What happened back there?"

Elsa shook her head, unwilling to discuss anything at the moment. Anna would not be discouraged.

"Elsa, come on. You were acting very strange. What's going on?"

The queen rolled her eyes. "Anna, we can discuss this later. Now is not the time."

Anna groaned in frustration, and allowed her horse to fall back again. There were times when she wished her parents had not trained Elsa so well in the area of propriety and emotional detachment. There were situations when she _knew_ her sister could use a good, long cry or scream – but she never allowed herself to succumb to these desires. A queen did not behave in this way. A queen was always composed, always rational, always presentable.

Anna was unaware that these emotions did escape from her sister's body, but only during her nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

The riding party reached the top of Arendelle's second-highest peak, and stopped for a rest. The kingdom's highest summit, atop the North Mountain, was a bit too far for a day's ride. And although Elsa enjoyed the trip, she doubted any of the others would wish to venture that far.

Anna spread out a few large blankets and sprawled out on one of them. Elsa sat at the edge of another, and the men found spots in between them. It was early afternoon, and the sun was still high in the western sky. There were few clouds to obstruct their view, and the fjord and sea beyond it gleamed brightly. The queen allowed herself to tilt her head upward and smile at the sun's warmth on her face. Peter saw this and smiled himself, very familiar with the feeling.

"Do you guys go riding a lot in the Southern Isles? And, how many islands are we talking? Do you all live on one of them? How close are they to each other, I mean, do you travel around the kingdom a lot?" Anna fired off some of the questions she had been collecting in her mind as they had ascended the mountain trail.

Max tried to sort through the questions and answer them in order. "We do not get to ride very often, well, no one does as much as Peter. He always finds reasons to escape the castle. We live in the capitol city which is on the largest island. There are about two hundred islands total, but some of them are very small and uninhabited. None of them are more than three days' journey from the capitol."

Andrew added, "And yes – we do travel relatively often, mostly to sort out disputes. But sometimes we get to go on fishing trips."

Peter figured they had answered Anna's questions well enough, so he turned to Elsa and asked, "Queen Elsa, how often are you able to leave the castle and enjoy the solitude?"

Elsa noticed that he referred to her as _Queen Elsa_ when they were with others, and for this she was grateful. She believed this was the first time he had spoken directly to her all day. "Not as often as I would like, I admit. I try to leave once each week, if only to walk down to the docks and watch the ships sail. Once last month I took a whole day and walked for miles in the forest, only to end up at a rock formation I had never seen before, lost. I had to wait until nightfall to find my bearings by the stars, and I only made it back shortly before sunrise." As she told the story, she relished the memory while also dreading Anna's reaction, since she had not told her sister about this particular adventure. She did not want Anna to worry.

Sure enough, Anna's mouth gaped open. "You did _what_? When was this? Why didn't you take me with you?!" she asked, indignant.

"Anna, I wanted to be alone. It was actually one of the most enjoyable days I've had in awhile," the queen answered. Anna huffed. Peter decided he should interrupt, to prevent the princess from dwelling on her frustration.

"So you enjoy astronomy?" Peter asked Elsa.

She nodded, "I do, very much. It is one of the things my father and I used to discuss at great length. We would often spend the whole night on a terrace or in the courtyard, just watching the sky until morning." Her face relaxed into the most peaceful smile Peter had ever seen. Her eyes were clear and unclouded by confusion or fear. She met his glance and did not look away, as if she was grateful to him for bringing up the memory of her lost family. Peter smiled back at her, wishing she would remain this open and at ease.

"Peter is a wild astronomer. When we were little, he had storylines for each constellation. You know, Sirius and Ursa Major were best pals, but then Orion just _had_ to waltz in with his Hydra thing, and then they all fought with Hercules, and—" Andrew began to rehash fantastic stories which Peter had dreamed up as a child. Peter rolled his eyes and elbowed his younger brother in the ribs, and Andrew answered him with a punch in the shoulder.

"Well, as enjoyable as watching a brawl would be, I suggest we start heading back," Anna said, surprising Elsa with her rationalism. It would be evening before they reached the castle, and she looked forward to the supper which would be waiting for them.

Anna's motivation was, in part, due to her interest in Elsa's odd behavior that morning in the meadow. She hoped her older sister would deliver on her agreement to discuss it with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Is anyone out there? If you are reading & enjoying [or not enjoying] this story, would you please leave a review? I won't pretend that I don't enjoy writing, but it is always more enjoyable to know that people are following along. The thing I like about fanfiction is that it encourages creativity. (Yesterday, one of my daughters asked me if Olaf ever fell in love! I told her there was a story there.) I would love to know what you're thinking, and whether you think it is interesting enough to continue.

() () ()

The group re-entered the castle as the sun was setting over the sea. They left their horses in the stables and entered the great hall for what would surely be a delicious dinner. The food did not disappoint: fresh bacalao with cod, olives, tomatoes, onions, and peppers. The travelers relished the warm dish and each had seconds and thirds. Once they were full, they remained at the table a little longer, enjoying the light conversation and the shadows thrown from the large fireplace.

Anna was the first to stand, offering, "Today was amazing, but I'm exhausted. I'll head upstairs," with a curtsy. She turned to leave, but not before winking at Elsa. The queen, though, missed the meaning behind the gesture, as she had completely forgotten about the incident that morning. Her thoughts were still centered on her parents, the late king and queen. Elsa had replayed some of her favorite memories in her mind during the long ride back to the castle, and the serene smile on her face was the result. She felt calm, at peace, and only a slight pang of emptiness in her stomach reminded her of her loss.

The princes and queen sat in amiable silence, until Andrew yawned and suggested he and Max head upstairs. They gave the queen a bow and practically ran from the hall, as they had done the previous night. Peter began to wonder if they were purposefully trying to leave him and Elsa alone as much as possible, but then pushed the thought from his mind. They could not possibly know of the interest he had in her. They could not know that he longed to speak freely with her, away from the formal customs of their kingdoms. They could not understand his desire to saddle up their horses and ride as far away as possible, if only to enjoy the fresh air and scenery together. They also were unaware of his attempts to understand her fear.

Peter realized that he and Elsa had been sitting at the table in silence for long minutes. He glanced at her, seated directly to his right, and turned his head to look at her more fully. She had a faraway look on her face, and he wondered what was occupying her thoughts so completely.

"Elsa?"

Without moving her head, she turned her eyes toward him.

"May I ask what you're thinking of?"

She nodded, "My father. I am very lucky to have such perfect memories."

"You are. I know he was a great man," he responded.

Elsa smiled at him, then furrowed her eyebrows. She wanted to say something, and was trying to decide how to phrase it. She opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Peter… I need to apologize for my actions last night. There are times when my emotions are out of my control, and I would never want to hurt anyone."

"You didn't hurt me."

"I know. But I was harsh, and for that I am sorry."

"Elsa, you certainly don't need to apologize. I am the one who shouldn't have been in the tower. I was looking for the gardens and I had given up to return to bed, but then I noticed it was freezing, and I was curious, and I did not mean to scare you or make you uncomfortable," he tried to explain, "but I can't help noticing that you seem to hold things in, the things that you feel. You must know that this isn't wise."

At this, Elsa turned her face toward the fire, away from him. She wondered how he knew her habits, and why he was bringing them up. He was here to apologize for his brother's treachery, and instead he was critiquing her. She stood and crossed to the fireplace, though every muscle in her body wanted to turn and dash from the room. Elsa wrapped her arms around her chest, which made her feel a little more secure.

"Peter, were you already aware that I had control over ice and snow," she asked him, still facing the fire, "before you came to my study last night?"

He nodded, then realized she could not see him. "Yes, Hans brought the news back with him."

_Of course he did_, Elsa thought to herself. _He tried to murder me because of it._

"Having powers like mine… it means that I have to work a little harder than other people… to stay in control. In order to protect everyone around me, I keep things inside. I can assure you, it would be much worse if I did not."

The utter sadness of her situation caused Peter to rise from his chair, cross the room, and stand beside her. He reached to take her hand, then stopped and returned his arm to his side. Conflicted, he decided to ask, "May I take your hand?"

Elsa tore her eyes from the firelight and stared at him in shock. "Why?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I just want to."

They stood in silence as she appeared to mull over his request, her eyes squinting with the decision.

"I suppose so," she answered finally.

Peter unclenched his left hand from the fist it had been frozen in, and slowly intertwined his fingers with those of her right hand. Her skin was cool to the touch, which he had not expected, but after a moment he felt her grip tighten ever-so-slightly. He looked back up at her eyes, which were clear and bright and so very blue. He smiled at her. She glanced down at their hands, then back up at him, and returned his smile.

"Thank you."

He felt the ice begin to chip away, tiny fragment by fragment.


	11. Chapter 11

When Elsa retired to the east tower for bed, it was around midnight. She entered her bedroom, having made the firm decision to actually sleep that night, only to find Anna sprawled out over it. The princess had her legs straight up in the air and was humming to herself. Upon noticing her sister enter the room, Anna rolled off the bed and jumped up.

"Elsa! I thought you'd never come up! Where were you?!" Anna asked incredulously.

"I—I was at dinner," Elsa answered, unprepared to find her sister so attentive.

Anna raised one eyebrow. "Dinner was over hours ago. Did you go for a walk?"

"No… I was in the great hall. Peter was there."

At this, Anna's eyes grew as large as Arendellian dollar coins. Her mouth dropped open. Realizing this conversation would head in a way which made her uncomfortable—and which was completely inaccurate—Elsa tried to clean up the mess.

"Anna, we were just sitting, and talking." _And holding hands_, she thought to herself. The queen couldn't quite figure out what the gesture had meant, but she knew it was the first time she'd ever held hands with a man, and that it had been a pleasant experience. For some reason, she'd felt less alone and more relaxed as he held her hand.

"Alright, Elsa, I need you to spill. What is going on with you and Peter?" Anna asked. She plopped down onto Elsa's bed, and the queen realized she would not be getting to sleep any time soon. She decided Anna's question could wait a little longer, and excused herself to change into her nightgown. Elsa washed her face and freed her hair from her bun. She then returned to the bed and sat down next to her younger sister.

"Anna, I promise you – nothing is going on between Peter and me. I enjoy his company, and for some reason he seems to like talking with me. If you're looking for an exciting story, I'm afraid I don't have one."

At this, Anna snorted. "Elsa, coming from you, that means you're practically engaged."

() () ()

The next morning, Elsa awoke before the sun and realized that Anna had fallen asleep next to her in bed. She eased herself up, careful not to jostle the mattress, and dressed silently. She left the bedroom and loosely weaved her hair into one long braid down her back as she descended the stairs.

The cool morning air greeted her skin as she left the castle through one of the gardens. She crossed toward a stone archway and walked to he stables. She inspected each horse they had ridden on their journey the day before, and brushed each horse's coat. She then began to bathe the horses, beginning with Anna's. While there were attendants who took care of the animals, Elsa rather enjoyed the work, and the horses seemed to love her in return.

She scrubbed Anna's horse with water and soap, then brushed it again. After washing the mane and tail, she began on the horse Andrew had ridden.

() () ()

Peter awoke with the first rays of sunlight. He yawned, then stretched his arms above his head and rolled over. He had slept well. After bathing, he dressed in canvas pants and one of the casual tunics he wore at home. He pulled a cloak over and belted it, then left his rooms to find the great hall.

Peter made his way out of the tower and was crossing toward the kitchens when he heard a horse neighing. He glanced out toward the gardens and noticed a horse bucking wildly. There was a young servant trying to grab the reins to tie the horse back up, but the animal was obviously spooked. Peter feared for the boy's safety and began jogging toward the door leading out to the stables.

As he was halfway across the garden, he saw the queen rush out of the stables, having just heard the commotion, and approach the wild horse. The queen was dressed in riding pants and a long-sleeved blue shirt, both of which were soaked. Her hair was braided down her back, but pieces had escaped around her face. She hurried over to the horse, quietly requesting that the servant back away, and she began to sing. Peter could not make out the words, but the melody was haunting and beautiful. The horse bucked and whinnied a few more times, then slowly relaxed and approached the queen. She began to stroke the horse, and laid her head against its' mane.

Peter observed the whole thing from twenty feet away. He felt as if his feet were stuck to the ground. The queen lifted her head from its resting place on the horse and she wrapped a rope around its neck. Elsa led it back to the stables and out of Peter's sight.

_What just happened?_ Peter wondered to himself. Either the queen had spent quite a lot of time around horses, or she had more hidden talents than just manipulating ice. He was curious of her behavior, and also curious as to why the queen was up at sunrise, in the stables, covered in water. To satisfy his curiosity, he followed her into the stable.

Elsa had put the unruly horse in a pen and was busy bathing another one. She scrubbed the horse roughly, the small but toned muscles in her arms working hard to ensure that the job was done correctly. As she bent down to dip her brush in the soap bucket, she thought she heard a rustle of fabric behind her. She whipped her head around, which swung her braid over her shoulder, and saw Peter standing in the doorway watching her.

Perhaps it was the fact that she had slept in her own comfortable bed last night, instead of falling asleep on the hard wooden desk of her study. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she had been working with her hands, and singing to the horses all morning. Perhaps it was because she found herself once again embarrassed in the company of an almost-stranger. She could not be sure as to the cause, but Elsa could not help smiling at him.

He was not expecting a smile from her at being discovered. He smiled back.

"Elsa, do you often take care of your own horses?" he asked.

She nodded sheepishly, "I do as much as I can. I have known these since they were born."

"I've never seen a queen in pants before." He said this with another smile.

"I doubt there has ever been a queen in such a horrible state as this," she answered as she motioned at herself as a whole – hair matted down and escaping her wild braid; shirt plastered to her arms and stomach; pants soaked through and covered in mud. She couldn't help but let out a short laugh at her current state. Peter had not heard her laugh before; he had expected a deeper and more mature sound but was pleased to hear the laugh of a younger, more carefree woman.

"On the contrary, Elsa. You are lovely." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and her smile slowly slipped from her face. The temperature in the stable dropped noticeably, and Peter shivered. He swallowed, and let his eyes trail down to the ground. Peter wondered if he should leave, but could not decide whether this would be a smart or inconsiderate move. He looked back up at her, searching for any sign of what she was thinking. Her eyes were still fixed on him, but he could tell she had mentally removed herself from the situation and was not actually seeing him anymore.

"I'm sorry for speaking so openly. I need to be more careful with my words," he said quickly.

"I—um, I… I think I'll, um, finish with this horse and then be back at the castle for… for breakfast," Elsa said slowly and haltingly. He took this as his cue to leave, but not before giving her a bow and taking one last look at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa snuck back into the castle in an effort to avoid detection. Her wet clothing left a trail of water behind her as she hurried around corners. She made it back to her room and found Anna fixing her hair. Anna turned around to stare open-mouthed at her sister.

"What happened to you?!"

"I was tending to the horses."

"Did they throw you in the trough or something?"

"No," Elsa replied with a smile as she unbraided her hair, "I bathed three of them."

The queen went into her bathroom and hopped into the large tub of warm water which had been prepared for her that morning. It had cooled considerably, but this never bothered her. She scrubbed her arms and legs, then washed the grime from her hair. All the while, she could hear Anna bustling around out in the bedroom.

"Elsa, did you by any chance run into Prince Peter at the stables? It would be such a coincidence…" her sister offered suggestively. At this, Elsa sighed. It would be difficult to explain what happened between them, but she might as well try.

"Actually, yes."

Anna burst through the door, causing Elsa to quickly cover herself up by sinking down into the soapy water.

"YOU DID?" the princess demanded loudly, excitement pouring off of her in waves. Her eyes were wide with anticipation of the story.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Yes, he was there. He was watching me for a moment, and then he said something… about…"

She trailed off, unsure of how to proceed.

"What, Elsa?! What did he say?"

"Well, he told me… he said… that I was lovely."

Elsa looked as if she were afraid of Anna's reaction. She knew her sister's exuberance often caused accidents, and she wondered if it was wise to tell this story while sitting in a bath.

"He WHAT? Oh, Elsa!" Anna replied after long moments of stunned silence. She wore a huge, almost painful-looking grin on her face. She looked like a child who had just received a new puppy. Anna began to dance around the washroom, oblivious to Elsa's discomfort. The princess hummed to herself and swayed romantically as if dancing with an invisible gentleman.

Deciding that her sister was preoccupied enough, Elsa quickly stood and wrapped a robe around her. She toweled her hair off and headed out into her bedroom. Anna followed dreamily. While the queen dressed, her sister asked the most ridiculous questions Elsa had heard in a very long time. Questions to the tune of: when is the wedding; how many children will you have; when would they be visiting the Southern Isles; and more.

It was a relief when Elsa had tucked her hair up into a loose twist and announced that it was time for them to go down to the great hall.

() () ()

For breakfast, the group enjoyed toast with spread, and a scramble of vegetables and potatoes. Anna launched into a conversation about the Autumn Ball which she had been planning for a month. Elsa did her best to discourage Anna's blueprints from coming to fruition, mainly because planning and executing a formal ball would take up time she needed to spend working. But, as usual, it was very difficult to change Anna's mind when she had decided on something, and at last she made an argument which Elsa could not refuse: their parents had always held Autumn Balls within the castle. The sisters had fond memories of dancing with their father, enjoying a lavish feast at the high table, and meeting people from all over the world, all of which took place at the annual ball.

"Elsa, now that you've seen the light, I want to hold this ball at the end of next week," Anna said while chewing on a piece of toast. The three princes exchanged bewildered glances. Elsa almost choked on her mango.

"Anna, I think that is too soon. We will not have time to adequately prepare and plan," Elsa said. "The announcements would not even have time to reach neighboring kingdoms, which means they would certainly not be able to attend!"

At this, Anna raised an eyebrow. "This ball isn't _for_ the neighboring kingdoms – it's for Arendelle!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Elsa frowned. She could swear she remembered the ball as a time when dignitaries traveled to Arendelle from far away. But, if Anna wanted to change the nature of the ball… it was Anna's ball, after all.

"I suppose, if this is an event for our people only, then a week's time should be sufficient," Elsa admitted, and was rewarded with a hug from her sister which almost knocked the queen out of her seat.

"And, the great thing about it is, our visiting guests will be able to attend!" Anna said cheerfully, motioning across the table toward Peter, Andrew, and Maximillian. At this, Elsa could not help but shoot her sister a quick glare. So _this_ had been her motivation for speeding up the plans. She was conniving to put Elsa and Peter into as many close situations as possible. _Just like Anna to turn a formal ball into a matchmaking attempt_, she thought to herself.

The brothers looked at each other, and back at Anna. Max spoke: "Princess Anna, we do not want to take advantage of your hospitality for any longer than you would have us. We may return to the Southern Isles before the end of the week, and—"

Anna cut him off with her raised hand. "Prince Maximillian, I beg you to stay. Nothing would give us more pleasure than to have you as our special guests at the ball," she said smoothly.

Then she kicked Elsa underneath the table.


	13. Chapter 13

Immediately after breakfast, the queen excused herself to her study. She needed to catch up on all the things she ignored the day before, in order to ride with the others up the mountain. Elsa sat down at her desk and rummaged around until she found her "To Do" list from only a few days before. She added new tasks to it and set to work with a sigh.

() () ()

Anna decided she would enjoy her afternoon alone with the princes. "Do you and your brothers know how to fight with swords?" Anna asked as they stood from the breakfast table. Peter, Andrew, and Max exchanged grins.

Max spoke first. "Princess Anna, we grew up swordfighting with all of our brothers. We are very familiar with the techniques."

Anna practically pounced on him, hopping up and down with excitement. One of her dreams was about to come true. She asked with a squeal, "Can you show me?"

() () ()

Elsa was proud of the organized chaos she had created on her desk. The papers and books she had finished with were stacked neatly in a pile on the left edge, and her current projects were arranged on the right. She leaned back in her chair, stretching her neck muscles, and couldn't help but wonder what Anna and their guests had been doing all morning. It had to be past lunchtime, so she also wondered what they had eaten. Kai had brought a tray of cheese, crackers, and apples up to her. It still lay untouched on the table by the door.

Elsa stood and gathered the stack of completed paperwork into her arms. She crossed the room and entered the hallway, intending to find Kai or one of the attendants and have them send everything on its way.

She stopped walking when she heard the clang of swords and a loud cry of alarm. The queen gasped and rushed over to the large window at the end of the hallway. She scanned the stone courtyard in front of the castle and immediately broke into a grin. Anna was standing in the middle of the courtyard, wielding a huge iron shield [which she was finding it difficult to hold up] and a sword. Kristoff, Andrew, and Max were standing around her, the brothers giving her instructions simultaneously, while Peter stood a few feet in front of her, laughing. He held another shield and sword in his hands, looking much more comfortable. The toned muscles of his forearms did not go unnoticed by the queen.

At that precise moment, Anna decided to employ the element of surprise. With all her strength, she raised the sword she'd been holding and swung it toward Peter. Reflexively, he raised his sword and leaned away from her, the metal clanging and Anna bouncing back from the blow. With a giggle, she said, "That was awesome!"

As much as Elsa would have liked to keep watching, she knew there was much work to do and so she continued down the hallway to deliver the papers.

() () ()

It was late that night when the queen finally emerged from her study. She had forced herself to complete every single task on her list, and was therefore experiencing the elation which only comes after accomplishing something important. She closed the door and set off in search of food.

"Your Majesty!" one of the scullions called, curtsying to the queen who had just entered the kitchens. Elsa bowed to her and asked if there had been any food left over from dinner. The woman fixed a plate and brought it over, seating Elsa at one of the small tables in the kitchen where the servants often ate.

In the few months since Elsa had been crowned, every worker in the castle had become accustomed to her odd behaviors. She preferred not to draw attention to herself, often roamed the hallways at night, performed tasks which were usually relegated to servants, and was uncommonly kind to everyone. The royal families were almost always liked by their subjects, but Elsa in particular had many loyal fans within her kingdom.

She finished her dinner and handed her plate back to the scullion, thanking her for her help and bidding her a good night. Elsa then began her familiar trek around the castle. She enjoyed walking the hallways in the dark. It made her feel adventurous, even though she knew no one was safer within these walls than herself. The scenery looked more interesting in the moonlight. Many nights she would find herself sprawled out in the gardens, gazing at the stars.

Tonight was one of those nights.

As Elsa lie next to the large magnolia tree, she stared up at the starry sky and thought back. She remembered her childhood, before her accident with Anna, when things seemed almost perfect. Then the lonely days when she avoided her sister and remained in her room, always fearful of her powers. The shock of their parents' disappearance and subsequent mourning, during which Elsa experienced the icy chill of loneliness like never before. Hearing her sister's pain from the other side of the door, and not being able to comfort her. Knowing that she was truly alone. Realizing that she was officially the ruler of Arendelle, and feeling completely inadequate. The planning and preparations for her coronation ceremony. The ceremony itself, followed by her horrible accident and revealing her secret to everyone in attendance. The pain she inflicted upon her people, the deep snow and freezing winds she almost allowed to consume them. And then there was love, and peace, and freedom. But soon after she began to understand her powers, she realized she would never truly be free. There was no freedom for a queen with dangerous powers. She would always need to remain in control. She would always need to be strong. Luckily, these realizations were softened by the love she felt from her sister. Elsa smiled up toward the sky and crossed her arms behind her head, leaning back onto them.

It was then that she heard a rustling behind her.

Shooting up from her position, Elsa wheeled around and shouted, more shakily than she'd have liked, "Who's there?"

Peter stopped in his tracks, still about twenty feet from her.

"Elsa, is that you?" he asked, confused.

She sighed, visibly relieved. "It's you. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She remained standing, unsure of what to do then. What was he doing in the gardens at this time of night, anyway? She shifted her weight from one foot to another, while also becoming acutely aware that her appearance was very disheveled from being bent over a desk all day.

Peter approached her, looking up at the magnolia. "This tree is beautiful."

Elsa glanced at the tree also. "I like to sit underneath it in the fall, when the blossoms are falling."

"Were you looking at the stars? He asked. She nodded. He motioned for her to continue, and she bit her lip before lying back down. Peter sprawled on his back next to her, making sure to leave a respectable arm's length between them. The last thing he wanted to do was to make her uncomfortable.

They must have stayed there, silent, for at least an hour. Elsa's eyes were sliding shut and she felt comfortable wrapped in the cool breeze. She was just letting go of the last strings of consciousness when Peter spoke.

"Elsa, I need to tell you something. When my father sent me here, I was angry. I thought this trip would be a waste of my time, a bore, something I'd just have to get through. I was completely and utterly selfish."

As he spoke, Elsa struggled to keep her eyelids from closing. She tried to grasp onto his words and meaning, but the low hum of his voice and the rustling of the leaves made it difficult to stay awake.

Peter continued, "I could not have been more wrong about Arendelle, and about you. I expected to find a queen as cold as the ice she could create. I had no idea you would be kind, and warm, and adventurous… and so very beautiful. I need to be honest with you. I don't want you to be unaware of the fact that I look forward to seeing you each day."

He wanted to keep talking, now that he had started. Peter's heartbeat was loud in his ears as he turned his head toward the queen.

He found her fast asleep, a serene smile on her face.

Turning his face back toward the heavens, he whispered, "And that is just my luck."


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa woke lazily, her covers bunched up around her shoulders. It took her a moment to realize that she was still wearing her dress from the day before. Her hair was still pinned up in a twist. She wiggled her toes to determine that, yes, her shoes were off but she still wore her stockings.

She thought back to the night before. She had been lying in the garden, beneath her magnolia tree. Peter had been there. The rest was hazy. How had she gotten up to her rooms? She didn't remember anything after that, and couldn't help but feel a pang of worry.

() () ()

_The queen was fast asleep. Peter stopped his monologue and stared back up at the stars. What were his options? He could certainly leave her in the garden, but something told him she would not appreciate being awakened by a confused servant once the sun was up. He could wake her and suggest they make their way indoors. He could go find someone to take her up to her rooms. Or he could take her himself. _

_He hadn't needed to look at any other options. Peter rose to a kneeling position and gently scooped her up into his arms. One arm supported her neck and head, while the other held her behind the knees. He wasn't sure whether it was his imagination, but he thought he felt Elsa burrow her head into his chest. _

_The prince carried her through the stone doorway into the hall, searching for any worker he could find. Luckily, he heard some people in the kitchens and was able to poke his head into the doorway. _

_"Could you help me with something?" he asked the woman closest to the door. She nodded in response, looking slightly shocked, and followed him out into the hallway. When she saw the queen in his arms, she gasped loudly and worry overtook her features. Peter quickly shook his head and whispered, "She is fine, just asleep. Could you accompany me up to her rooms?"_

_The woman nodded again. They took off toward the east tower. Peter was surprised at how light she felt in his arms. He had no trouble climbing the steps with her sleeping soundly. When they reached her door, the scullion quietly opened it and crossed the room to light the large lamp. Peter took a look at the queen's private chambers, knowing he would have never seen them if not for this coincidence. The paintings she had chosen for her walls were all green, forested landscapes. Her deep blue drapes and bed curtains reaffirmed his observation that it was her favorite color. _

_He approached the bed and slowly lowered her onto it. While she'd been asleep in his arms, she had wrapped the fingers of one hand around his tunic. Now that he had set her down, she was loath to release him. He gently pried her fingers away, holding onto her hand as the servant removed her boots. He then pulled the soft blankets over her, and stood there for a long moment watching her sleep. _

_The scullion stood next to Peter until he realized his behavior would be seen as odd. He turned to exit. The woman extinguished Elsa's lamp and followed him from the room. Once outside, she put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a wink. Then she left the tower, with Peter following right behind her._

() () ()

Peter dressed and headed next door to find Andrew or Max. He hoped they would be able to leave the castle again today; he needed some fresh air. Both of his brothers were in Andrew's room, going through a large book they had spread out on the bed. Peter approached and looked over their shoulders.

It was a record of the royal families of Arendelle, and they were looking at a portrait of the former king and queen. A young Elsa and an infant Anna were in the royals' arms.

"Father says they were en route to Corona when they shipwrecked," Max said.

"As if we needed another reason to avoid Corona," Andrew said with a wince. The thirteen princes of the Southern Isles had grown up hearing stories about the lost princess of Corona, who had been missing since she was a baby and only recently found. It was believed that she was kidnapped and raised by a witch who kept her locked in a tower, until she escaped and found her way back to the castle. She had since married a criminal and the two of them made a very odd couple indeed.

Peter noticed how striking of a resemblance he could there was between the late queen and Elsa. Both were tall, pale, had a scattering of light freckles, pleasant features, and bright clear eyes. The queen was wearing purple in the painting, which suited her skin tone and dark hair. He preferred the blues which Elsa chose instead.

Andrew and Max finally noticed Peter behind them.

"Good morning, Peter! Late night again?" Andrew asked while wiggling his eyebrows. He grinned and motioned for Peter to sit down. Peter remained where he stood.

"Max here has a theory, and I'm used to going along with his theories. He seems to think you're taken with the lovely Queen Elsa."

"Max has always been very in touch with his romantic side," Peter said with a grin. Max shrugged.

"Really, Peter… is it true? I've noticed how you smile at her." Andrew was no longer grinning. Peter wondered if this was the first time he'd ever heard his brother ask a serious question.

"I'm not sure what kind of answer you're looking for. I'm not about to lie down in front of her and beg her to marry me, if that's it," Peter answered, "but I'd be a fool to not notice her beauty, or her kindness." He tried not to dwell on the idea of begging her to marry him.

Max and Andrew exchanged sideways looks with each other.

"Well, we see it as our duty to give the two of you as much space as we can. We will continue to do so," Andrew said bluntly.

"I've noticed how you both seem to disappear when we are around…" Peter accused. Andrew looked almost sheepish.

"As much as I'd like to continue discussing our older brother's romantic prospects, I would rather eat." As Max said this, he stood from the bed and crossed the room, with his brothers following him.


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa, Anna, Peter, Andrew, and Max ate their oats in relative silence. Elsa could not help but sneak glances in Peter's direction, but each time he was looking elsewhere. She wondered what had happened last night, who had helped her to her rooms, what they had discussed out in the gardens, and if she had done anything embarrassing.

When they finished, Anna asked the brothers if they had brought any clothing with them which would be appropriate for the upcoming ball. They realized they had not, a fact which seemed to delight Anna. She chirped, "I guess we'll have to go out today and do some shopping!"

None of the men seemed excited at the prospect of shopping, especially shopping for formal clothing, but it was necessary. They stood and prepared to exit with Anna, leaving Elsa at the table. This was perfectly acceptable to the queen, who had made another list of tasks she needed to complete and was looking forward to locking herself within her study once again.

"Prince Peter, may I have a word?" Elsa heard herself request from her chair, as they were crossing the great hall to leave. She was shocked that the words had left her mouth, that she was requesting a private audience with him in front of Anna and his brothers. What would everyone think? She didn't have long to wonder, because before she could decide why she had spoken up, he was standing immediately before her. She tilted her head, motioning for him to follow her out into the hallway.

Once they were out of sight and earshot, Elsa turned to face him. She clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Peter, I apologize for my behavior last night," she began.

It was Peter's turn to look shocked. "What behavior? You fell asleep while we were talking."

"Oh. I… That must be why I don't remember what we were talking about," she confessed, trying to hide her small smile of relief.

Peter stepped forward, closing the distance between them so he could speak more quietly. "Elsa, I apologize for boring you to sleep," he said in a serious tone but with joking eyes.

She rewarded him with one of her large grins. They stood that way, smiling at each other, until she finally realized they looked like idiots. Elsa let her eyes trail to the floor.

"I'm not sure how I made it into my rooms last night, but if it was with your help… thank you."

"It was no trouble. I had help from a very kind scullion."

"She must be a very strong as well," Elsa said jokingly.

"Oh, I had the honor of delivering you. She just led the way." Peter thought she looked even more beautiful in this moment, as she sheepishly bit her lip at the thought of him carrying her through the halls.

"I would like to look at the stars with you again, preferably while you're awake," he said hopefully. He hoped his request was not too forward. She met his gaze again.

"I would like that too."

() () ()

Kristoff met up with Anna and the three princes midway through the day, looking about as excited as they were to be shopping for clothes. Anna made up for their reluctance. She bounced from market stall to fabric shop, pulling out pants and boots and shirts and waistcoats in all colors. Both Andrew and Max chose light shirts with burgundy doublets. Anna selected a traditional green number for Kristoff, while Peter found himself drawn to the different shades of blue. He finally selected a fine pair of brown pants, a light blue collared tunic, and a formal vest of midnight blue. Anna selected their belts, buttonhooks, and neckties each to match, and they could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

But since they were out, Kristoff suggested they head for a pub. He took them to a dark, rather smelly place where Anna had clearly not been before. Peter thought he'd never tasted glogg as delicious as theirs.

When they returned to the castle, the sun was setting. Peter wondered if he would find Elsa in the garden that night, and he could not help the feeling of hope which sprung up in his stomach when he thought about it.

() () ()

He had been lying underneath the magnolia tree for hours before he heard the swish of her long dress behind him. The large bowl of grapes he'd brought from the kitchens had been slowly depleted as he popped one into his mouth every few minutes or so. He cocked his head back to look at her as she approached. She flashed him a small smile and sat down beside him.

"Would you like a grape?" he asked nonchalantly.

She nodded. "Who did you have to compliment to get these?" she asked, taking the grape he held out and eating it slowly.

"It seems I'm now friends with the woman who helped me escort you to bed last night," he replied.

She blushed at his phrasing and turned her head upward, toward the stars.

"Were you productive today?" he asked, changing the subject. She relaxed and sprawled out beside him, the bowl of grapes in between their elbows.

"I was. I reviewed the harvest reports, met with some travelers, saw to a conflict between two ambassadors from Fullerton, and drafted a letter to your father. In addition to editing all of Anna's plans for this ball," she finished with a sigh.

"You wrote to my father?" Peter asked, surprised.

"Of course. He will want to know how you and your brothers have been, and I needed to thank him for his generosity."

"It is _we_ who should be thanking _you_, for your kindness and hospitality."

"That is nonsense," she said simply, never taking her eyes off the beautiful sky.

Peter shook his head, for his own benefit. If she truly did not understand, now was not the time to explain. He didn't want to put her to sleep again.

"Your sister certainly knows how to shop," he said lightly. Elsa let out a twinkling laugh.

"At least, she got us all squared away. She is very happy to be having a ball," he added.

Elsa nodded. "I'm glad there are reasons for her to celebrate. She has had a very isolated life," _because of me_, she thought to herself, "and I love seeing her around people. She lives to entertain."

"You have both had isolated lives," he replied.

"Yes, but the fault was mine. She suffered because of me."

Peter thought he could see tiny crystals of frost rising from her body. He shivered.

"She would never hold that against you. She loves you too much," he said, wondering how far she would let this conversation continue.

"And I love her more than anyone. But there is no denying the fact that I hurt her, and she can't get those lonely years back."

They both reached for the grapes at that instant, and their fingers accidentally brushed each other's over the bowl in between them. Peter gasped at how icy her skin felt against his. He sat up and turned to look at her, still lying in the grass. Her hands were now folded across her stomach, her eyes were fixated on the skies.

"Elsa, the other night when you were asleep in your office, and everything was frozen… does that happen often?" he asked, thinking back to the look in her eyes when she asked him to stay away from her and rushed from the room. He could not remove the image of her huddled, sobbing form from his memory.

Her eyes remained focused on the stars. "Most nights."

"Have you talked to anyone about it?"

She tore her eyes away from the heavens and gave him a scathing look. "Do you know of anyone who has experience with nightmares that cause indoor sleet and ice? I would appreciate their counsel." He had never heard her dry sarcasm before, and he couldn't help but realize that he deserved it. Who, after all, would be qualified to assist her?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have— I just can't help but think, that is no way to live. There has to be a way to make it better."

He said this with such defeat, and such utter remorse, that Elsa sat up and turned toward him. Their faces were close now, the bowl of fruit serving as the only barrier. "Peter, I do not deserve happiness. I do not deserve freedom. Those are not the things which are most important to me. I have responsibilities, to take care of my kingdom and my family, and doing that gives me all the happiness I need. My powers are a part of me that I try to conceal as much as possible." _Please don't feel sorry for me_, she added to herself.

He wondered if she truly believed the words she spoke. He also wondered if she would let him take her hand again, as he had done the other night as they stared at the fire.

"I should leave, before you have to deliver me to my rooms again," she said wistfully, thinking this would be a safe stopping point before their conversation turned even more personal. She grabbed another grape, popped it into her mouth, and stood. Peter stood also.

Elsa turned to walk away, but he took hold of her left hand with his right. She swiveled back around to face him. His skin was warm. She relished the feeling which traveled up her arm. Looking up at his face, she whispered, "You have to stop doing that."

She ducked her head to stare at their hands again. It was such a new feeling, the connection between them. Was this what Anna talked about? It was much more frightening when actually experiencing it.

Peter smiled at her comment, and used his free hand to lift her chin. He stared into her eyes.

"Elsa, I find you most enchanting." He said this in a whisper, then cupped her cheek with his hand and traced her jawline with his thumb. He then released his grip on her and wished her a good night.


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa shook her head for what had to be the tenth time, trying to clear her mind. She walked past her bedroom door before realizing her mistake. Turning on her heels, she made her way back to the door and opened it.

A large form slammed into her body and knocked her backwards. "Oof!" it groaned, then hopped off of her. "Sorry about that, I've been waiting and waiting!"

It was Anna, who had yet again been waiting for her sister to retire for the night.

"Will this be a new habit of yours, waiting up for me every evening?" Elsa asked exasperatedly.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Will you continue to give me reason to suspect that exciting things are happening in your love life?"

At this, Elsa held in a laugh. "Anna, I do appreciate your imagination, but I assure you, there is nothing—" she began, but her sister cut her off.

"Elsa, please don't treat me like this. I know when you're lying, or trying to distract me. Please just tell me what's going on."

There was no way Elsa could ignore the hurt look in Anna's eyes. The queen sighed and crossed the room to sit on her bed. She removed her shoes. Anna joined her.

Elsa tried to go back over each detail, all the things her sister would have missed: the tour of the castle on the first night Peter was here, and how he had asked her to call him by his first name. The nightmare he witnessed, and how coldly she treated him afterward. How he caught her bathing the horses. Their conversations in the garden, and the fact that he carried her up to her rooms. The feeling of his hand held in hers. The shiver she felt when he called her lovely.

Anna remained silent for long moments, looking like she was overloaded. "…Elsa, I think he is in love with you!" she finally said.

Elsa shook her head, "That is completely off. He told us he was never one for princely duties, that he spent all his time out in the woods having fun. He's probably just experiencing a new place, with new people, and letting himself get carried away. You and I both know he'll be gone within a week, and things will return to normal." She was rational, always sensible, and she tried to ignore the dull ache she felt when she pictured things returning to normal.

() () ()

It had been four days since the arrival of the princes, and Anna decided it was just the day for getting to work. The castle would soon be open to all of Arendelle for the autumn ball, and they needed to make sure it sparkled as it should.

After breakfast, she gathered the princes, Kristoff, Olaf, and a few attendants. She assigned each person a task and requested that all questions be directed to her, in order to give the queen some alone time. _Even though she's had nothing BUT alone time for the past two days_, Anna thought to herself. But the princess knew there was a difference between paperwork and free time, and she wanted to make sure her older sister had a little free time to herself.

As the carpets were being cleaned, the windows washed, the floors mopped, the rugs beaten, and the statues dusted, Anna found herself organizing the decorations they had pulled out of the keep. Brightly colored banners she remembered from her childhood, fabric which had been draped from wall to wall and across the ballroom ceiling in intricate patterns, candles which she recalled blowing out with Elsa when their parents had not been looking. She readied these materials for later that day, once all the cleaning had been done. This ball would certainly be beautiful.

() () ()

_This is ridiculous_, Elsa thought to herself. _I cannot actually be spending this much time on something as unimportant as choosing a dress._ And yet here she was, passing her morning in the large dressing room which housed all of her clothing. One wall contained all of her casual things – the plain skirts, pants, and blouses she wore within the castle walls. Another wall was made up of the nicer dresses for traveling or meeting with officials. In one corner hung the dress she'd fashioned for herself while up on the North Mountain. She smiled at the memory, of the freedom running through her veins. A large bureau contained her slips, underclothes, and stockings. Ornate wall hooks supported the jewelry she owned – the pieces which had been her mother's and grandmother's, and the few necklaces she had selected for herself or received as gifts. Last, there was the wall she currently stood before.

The formal gowns were each stunning – one was burgundy with cream-colored lace overlay; its floral pattern was strikingly beautiful. Another was light blue with pearl accents around the neck and waist. The deep purple short-sleeved number with ruffles down the full skirt took her back to the time she had last worn it: her eighteenth birthday, the last before her parents' deaths. They had enjoyed dinner in the gardens as a family. Although Elsa avoided her sister most of the time out of fear, they often saw each other at dinner. Little did they know, at that particular dinner, they were about to be truly alone.

_I don't want to wear any of these dresses to the ball._

She couldn't remember a time she had ever been this picky about clothing.

() () ()

It was lunchtime, and the castle [or the common area, at least] was in perfect order. The portraits were dusted; the floors sparkled; the drapes and carpets were clean, and the suits of armor gleamed in the sunlight.

The exhausted cleaning crew slumped into the hall to eat. Only Olaf seemed to still have energy, but obviously he was in a unique position. The sandwiches disappeared from the trays quickly, and Anna suggested everyone rest before continuing. Kristoff thought this was her best idea in a while.

The princes disappeared into their tower, and Anna headed upstairs to take a nap. Kristoff left to find Sven.

Anna was surprised to find Elsa's study and bedroom empty. She did not see her sister in the library either, and was beginning to wonder where she had spent the morning when she heard a muffled sigh of exasperation. It came from the queen's dressing room.

Anna poked her head in and found Elsa seated on the floor, staring up at some dresses.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, hello. I'm… um… I'm trying to decide what to wear to the ball." She said the last few words quickly, slurring them into one long word. Anna grinned.

"I see. Am I to understand the queen of Arendelle is struggling with vanity?"

Elsa scoffed. "Hardly. I'm just trying to come up with something that is both comfortable _and_ appropriately formal."

Anna wondered if this was the cause of the trouble, or if it had something to do with Prince Peter. Regardless, she wanted to help her sister. She entered the room and made herself comfortable on the floor beside her.

"Why don't you make one?" she suggested.

Elsa looked at her as if she had sprouted horns.

"What?! You made _that_ one," Anna said, motioning to the beautiful sparkling number in the corner. Elsa peered around her at the light blue dress with its snowflake train.

It was beautiful, she had to admit. But certainly not appropriate; it was much too flashy. She said so, and Anna rolled her eyes.

"You're the queen. You can wear whatever you want."

"Anna, you know that is not true. As the queen, I have to be very careful about appearances."

"Whatever. Why don't we just go see Katherine and ask her to make you a new dress?"

Elsa wondered why she hadn't thought of this in the first place.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Elsa and Anna spent a good few hours hidden down in the seamstress' shop. Katherine had been making clothes for them since they were young, and she was very familiar with each girl's specific tastes. The queen wanted something special for this ball, and while Katherine wasn't sure what the motivation was, she agreed to do her best to help.

Anna crumpled up another sheet of paper and threw it into the bin. She sighed in frustration and began again on a new piece.

"Elsa, are you sure you want long sleeves?" she asked again. Elsa nodded.

"And it has to be blue?" the princess asked for clarification. Elsa nodded again.

"…but you want it to look different from all your other long-sleeved blue dresses?" Anna posed the question in a way which conveyed just how crazy she thought her sister was.

Elsa grunted and covered her face with both hands. "Anna, I'm not sure what I want. Let's just go, and I'll wear something I already have." With this, the queen stood and waited for her sister to follow her.

"Katherine, thank you so much for your patience. I'm sorry, I don't know what is wrong with my head today," Elsa said to the older woman as the sisters left the room.

() () ()

The queen and princess decided to take a walk around the grounds. They sat on one of the courtyard's fountains and watched a group of children play in the water. Then, a small group of musicians entered the courtyard and began to play lively music. Couples took the opportunity to dance, and Elsa enjoyed watching the impromptu show. One of the small boys who had been wading in the fountain approached her and tapped her knee. She looked down at him. He appeared to be flustered.

He stammered for a moment and then asked, "Queen Elsa, will you dance with me?"

The queen froze for a moment, then smiled reassuringly at the boy, who could not be more than five years old. She stood and gave him a deep curtsy, to which he bowed in return, and then she took his hands.

The two of them skipped, spun, and twirled around the fountain as the musicians continued to play. The boy giggled as they danced. She allowed him to twirl her, which required her to stoop low enough to make it under, and then she picked him up and spun him around. He tossed his head back to let out his laughter. The queen was enjoying herself immensely, so much so that she didn't notice a man approach them and tap the little boy's shoulder.

The boy spun around to see who had tapped him. He looked up at Peter and bowed to him. Peter returned the gesture, then asked, "Kind sir, may I have the pleasure of cutting in?"

The boy glanced from Peter to Elsa, and then back to Peter. He nodded and scurried away.

By this time, Elsa's cheeks had flushed, much to her embarrassment. Anna was watching the whole exchange from her vantage point on the fountain. She looked as if her birthday had come early. Peter held his hand out for Elsa, but she didn't move.

"Peter, I—I don't dance."

"You were just dancing with him."

"_That_ was not dancing."

"By all means, show me what dancing is." As he said this, he took her hand and pulled her to him, wrapping his other hand around the small of her back. She shivered at his closeness, and her eyes darkened with a trace of uncertainty.

"Elsa, I merely wish to share a dance with the beautiful queen. Please humor me." He then began to lead her around the courtyard, in a quick waltz played skillfully by the musicians. _For someone who spent years alone in the castle, she dances very well_, he thought to himself as he twirled her under his arm and returned her to his chest. She was finding every opportunity to avoid meeting his eyes –she glanced at the clouds, the cobblestone courtyard, the fountains, the children dancing with each other.

"Please look at me," he requested after twirling her again. She reluctantly lifted her eyes to meet his. _What are you so afraid of?_ He wondered. She could not possibly think, after the short but meaningful times they'd spent together, that he would ever treat her dishonorably. She could not believe his motives to be impure. Why, then, did she constantly refuse to open up to him? Why was she unwilling to dance with him, in the view of a dozen people, within her castle gates where she was safe? Peter was puzzled by her behavior, not for the first time.

The queen and the prince floated across the courtyard, following large circles around the amateur band. The waltz ended and a slower one began. It was at this point that the queen began to look truly uncomfortable.

"Peter, I must admit, I've never danced with a man under the age of forty before." She said this with a small smile, but he could tell she was antsy to get away from him. He loosened his hold on her waist, and she took the opportunity to pull herself a little further away from his body.

"How do you know I'm under forty?" he asked with a wink, then twirled her one last time, held her by both hands, and gave her a bow. She squeezed his hands in hers, which surprised him, and then released her grip. The two made their way back to Anna, who was still seated at the fountain. She stood to greet them.

"You two dance so well!" she gushed. Elsa blushed slightly, and Peter bowed to Anna before excusing himself into the castle. He had only been in the courtyard because he was searching for his brothers. They had decorating to finish, or the princess would be at their throats.


	18. Chapter 18

The morning of the Autumn Ball dawned clear and warm. People bustled around the grounds and hallways, adding the finishing touches. The courtyard, entryway, great hall, and throne room were each draped with beautiful tapestries of green and gold. Candles and lanterns hung from every ceiling, and the feast was being set out on the hall's long tables. The performers and musicians would arrive at lunchtime, to eat and rehearse together in order to have everything prepared for the opening of the gates at dinner.

All of Arendelle was welcome, and all were expected. It had been fifteen years since the last autumn ball, before the late king and queen had closed the gates because of Elsa.

() () ()

The princes from the Southern Isles were spending their morning out on the grounds. They were training with the knights of the royal guard. They had met up with the group before dawn for a brisk jog through the forest. By sunrise, each of the twenty men wore an extra layer of dirt and sweat. They then proceeded to execute drills – in swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and horseback exercises.

Peter had always enjoyed physically exhausting workouts, because they gave him a clarity of mind which he couldn't otherwise find. This morning was no different. As he punched, kicked, and slammed his body repeatedly into the other armor-clad soldiers, his thoughts were of Elsa. He concluded that his interest in her stemmed from her mysterious and secretive personality. He saw her as a puzzle which he longed to solve. It did not take a special man to notice her striking beauty, but Peter doubted there were many who would be interested enough to crack the ice walls which surrounded her.

The knights finished their training at lunchtime. Peter, Andrew, and Max slowly removed their armor and could not help but laugh at the lousy shape they were in: the sweaty grime covering their skin; the exhaustion plaguing their muscles; the small scrapes and cuts dotted across their arms. They would need professional help if they were to clean up nicely for the ball that evening.

Peter headed to the kitchens to grab some lunch for them. They did not wish to subject anyone in the great hall to their smell, thinking it would be more respectful to take their lunch upstairs. Max and Andrew hurried up to the west tower to begin their baths.

As Peter rounded the corner to enter the kitchens, he stopped face-to-face with the queen. Elsa yelped in surprise and hopped backwards away from him. He held his hands up in surrender, hoping he hadn't accidentally touched her with his muddy, bloody hands. She recovered from her shock quickly, and then allowed her eyes to roam unabashedly up and down his almost-unrecognizable body. His hands, forearms, neck, and calves were caked in dirt and sweat, and his hair was matted down from the helmet he had worn.

"Peter… were you attacked by robbers this morning?" Elsa asked with a large smile. She brought a hand to her mouth, covering a silent laugh. Peter could not help but smile back at her.

"I apologize for my appearance. I spent the morning with your royal guard, and now I know that you are truly the safest queen in the world," he responded dryly. The smile was still on her face.

"I think this look suits you. Will you be attending the ball this way?" she asked.

He shrugged. "If you requested it, Elsa, I would cake even more mud on my head."

"Duly noted. While that is a tempting offer, I think you would look much more dashing in the clothes Anna picked out for you."

"Very well. I'm off to the kitchens to pick up lunch, and then I'll be busy all afternoon removing mud from my ears."

Elsa could have stood there, talking to the smelly, sweaty prince, for hours.

"That sounds enjoyable. I look forward to seeing you tonight... um, at the ball, of course. I mean, I look forward to the ball tonight. Because you'll be there… well, no, I mean, everyone will. What I mean is, I'm looking forward to… I'll—I'll see you at the ball, Peter." She finished quickly, suddenly wishing she had the power to become invisible. As she hurried past him, Peter noticed frost on the ground in her wake.

One thing was now certain: Peter had been wrong. His interest in Elsa did not stem from her mysterious personality. He was in love, plain and simple.

() () ()

When Elsa reached her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and sunk down to the floor. She cradled her head in her hands and groaned to herself. _What did I just do? _She wondered. _I sounded like a lovestruck little girl!_ She rolled her eyes and only then did she notice the long brown box laying on her bed.

It had not been there when she left her room that morning.

Elsa stood and approached it, slightly worried. Who would have brought something into her room? When she received letters or parcels, they were brought to her study. This was very odd. She gingerly pulled the lid off, and then gasped loudly.

Anna flung the door open quickly, having heard Elsa's gasp from the hallway.

"What is it, Els—" she began, but was silenced when she noticed the contents of the box. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

Elsa's fingers trembled as she slowly pulled the gown from the box, holding it up to her body. Her eyes were wide and Anna noticed tears welling up in them, threatening to spill out. The sleeves reached her elbows. The scoop neck was modest, and bordered with intricate lace. The waistline featured the same lace, which then tumbled down into the full skirt. There was an underskirt of lighter blue, but the lace and bodice were darker, almost navy.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna breathed, "this is amazing!"

Elsa was frozen to the spot. She stared down at the dress, feeling as if every dream she'd ever had was about to come true.

"Anna, do you think you could go and find Katherine for me? I need to knight her."


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: Sorry, I didn't know replying to reviews was a thing. I appreciate the kind words, and I'm very glad that you are enjoying the story! I definitely didn't have any idea where it was headed when I began, but it sort of wrote itself. I find Elsa extremely interesting, and very complex. I'm doing my best to make her realistic. Please let me know how you feel about this chapter! Thanks!**

() () ()

Elsa finished braiding Anna's hair and wrapped it around her head like their mother had instructed all those years ago. She wove a few ribbons into the bun and pinned it securely.

"Is this how you wanted it?" she asked the princess hopefully.

Anna's face broke into a grin. "It's perfect!" And, with that, the princess bounced out of the room to get dressed. Elsa was left alone at the mirror, wondering what to do with her own hair. For some reason, she did not want to wear her customary twist. Her new dress was so gorgeous that it made Elsa want to try something a little more daring.

She began braiding her hair at the front, catching most of her short bangs up in the plait. She continued the loose braid around and down her back, pulling it over to sit on her right shoulder. She wove a light blue ribbon into the braid and tied the end where it rested, near her elbow. Elsa was unsure of herself for a long moment, until she donned her crown. It certainly looked perfect now.

() () ()

Kai knocked on her door late that afternoon. "Your Majesty, it is time to open the gates."

She opened the door to answer him. His reaction was an indication of what was to come. Kai blinked twice, staring at her. "Queen Elsa… you look… I believe… I must say…" he stopped talking for a moment and composed his thoughts. "Is that a new dress?"

() () ()

The people of Arendelle flooded into the courtyard. They gathered food from the long tables in the great hall, but most chose to dine out near the fountains. There were tables set up beneath the hanging lanterns, and the whole scene looked just as beautiful as Anna hoped it would be. She stood with Kristoff on the steps, watching to make sure things were running smoothly.

"Good evening, Princess Anna," Andrew said as he, Peter, and Max emerged from the entryway. They cleaned up very nicely, Anna thought to herself. The brothers nodded to Kristoff. They then followed the crowds out into the courtyard, finding a long table which had been set up for them. They took their seats and watched the party around them.

() () ()

When the meal had ended and the sun set, the courtyard fell silent as Kai made his way up the steps. He cleared his throat and announced the queen's arrival. The people stood in expectation, and then as a whole the congregated mass sucked in a breath of air as Elsa appeared in the castle doorway.

Anna had never seen her sister look more beautiful than she did in that moment. The dress looked even better now that she was wearing it. The intricate lace poured down from Elsa's waist in perfect ruffles, and her hair was long and loosely braided, laying over her shoulder. She wore the pearl drop earrings their mother had left them.

The queen stopped at the edge of the stairs, clasping her hands in front of her as she usually did when nervous.

"Good evening. I want to thank you each for coming tonight. We have much to celebrate, and we are delighted that we can share it with you." she said these things with the ease and composure they had come to expect from her. She paused to let the cheers die down.

"Please join me in welcoming our friends from the Southern Isles – Prince Peter, Prince Andrew, and Prince Maximillian."

The princes, not expecting to be called upon, stood and bowed to the applause. Peter tried to catch Elsa's gaze but she was looking out at the crowd.

"And now that we've all enjoyed a delicious feast, let the ball commence!" she called out with a large smile. The people cheered, and the band began to play a quick waltz. Peter watched as Elsa remained on the steps for a few moments longer, watching the couples migrate toward the center of the courtyard. The smile remained on her face as she searched the crowd for her sister, then made her way toward them.

Anna met her halfway, gushing. "Elsa! You look absolutely BEAUTIFUL!" she practically shouted, grabbing the queen's hands and spinning her around. Elsa allowed a small giggle to escape her.

"Thanks, Anna. Katherine really outdid herself!" she responded as she, too, gazed down at her dress.

"Katherine cannot take all the credit," a voice from behind Anna cut in. It was Peter, and Anna spun around to look at him. Elsa stared at him over her sister's shoulder. He nodded at Anna, then made his way around her to stand before Elsa. He bowed to the queen, and she curtseyed shyly.

"Elsa… your sister is right. You are stunning." He said it frankly, and bluntly, and he was unashamed of the way he stared at her. She gazed down at her shoes for a moment, then let her eyes drift back up.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoyed the feast."

"I did! The salmon was delicious."

"I'm glad," she said earnestly, then sighed. "I need to make the rounds, but I will be back soon." Peter thought she sounded almost regretful, but he wasn't certain. It could have been his imagination. She excused herself and disappeared among the large crowd.

Peter headed back to the table where they had eaten, only to find both of his brothers dancing with women they had met. He spotted Kristoff and Anna spinning wildly near one of the fountains. Peter took a seat to watch the festivities, but Andrew appeared next to him and pulled him out to dance with another maiden they had found.

() () ()

Elsa had danced with no fewer than six elderly men in the time since she spoke with Anna and Peter. She was tired and longed to sit down with her sister. She made her way to the refreshment tables and an older woman handed her a glass of water.

"Here, Your Majesty. You must be exhausted!" the woman said fondly. Elsa thanked her and sipped at it. She then felt a tug on her dress. Turning to see what it was, she locked eyes with the same tiny boy she had danced with a few days before. He stared up at her expectantly, and his eyes were wide with wonder.

"Queen Elsa, will you please dance with me?" he asked her. For only a moment, she considered turning him down. What would everyone think? Was the queen supposed to act like a child at a formal ball? But the moment passed, and Elsa grinned at the boy in response.

"I would love to," she told him as she took his hand and led him out to the middle of the courtyard. They joined their hands together and began to circle among the other couples dancing to the lively music. Some of them stopped to stare at the queen and the little boy. His giggles kept a smile on her face as she allowed him to twirl her repeatedly. They spun so much that she was beginning to feel dizzy.

As the music faded, someone tapped the little boy on the shoulder. He turned around and looked up at Peter. Elsa stared at him also. Peter bowed to the boy and asked if he could cut in. The queen felt her face grow warmer, even in the cool night air. The boy turned back around and kissed the back of Elsa's hand, then disappeared into the crowd.

Peter stepped into the space which had just been vacated by her young dance partner. He took her hand in his. They stood there, staring, until the next song began and other couples resumed dancing around them. Then he pulled her close, wrapped his arm around her waist and began leading her around the courtyard.

"Elsa, I've been hoping to dance with you all evening," he said into her ear. She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, and merely nodded her head.

"Look, I know that I'm less exciting than your last partner, but I don't deserve the silent treatment!" he complained with a grin, leaning back to stare at her face. She gave him a small smile as if she were holding something back.

"Peter, I was hoping you'd find me."

He smiled and pulled her close again, inhaling the scent of her hair.


	20. Chapter 20

Anna and Kristoff made their way to the edge of the courtyard, having danced for the past few hours nonstop. The ball would wrap up soon, although the music was still going strong and the crowd remained rowdy. Kristoff left to get drinks, and she took the opportunity to climb up onto the low wall and scan the area for her sister.

After a few moments, she finally found Elsa, with Peter. The two were dancing closely, and it appeared they were having a conversation. The blue of Elsa's dress almost matched Peter's vest. Anna thought they looked very comfortable in each other's arms.

"Kristoff, look at this!" she called out as he returned with two cups of water. He climbed up onto the wall next to her and followed her pointed finger.

"Anna, I think your sister's ice is beginning to melt."

() () ()

Elsa knew she needed to move away from Peter and find a new partner. They had danced together for three songs now, and the rumors would begin circulating soon. And yet she could not will herself to release her hold on his shoulder and hand. She liked the way his vest smelled, her nose brushing it as she finally rested her head on his chest. She knew she shouldn't be dancing this close to him. She realized they had only known each other for ten days. But, as she felt the steady drumming of his heart against her forehead, she struggled to shut out these thoughts.

Peter allowed his chin to rest on the top of her head. He tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her flush against his body. If she had reservations about what the people around them would think, she must have been ignoring them. They finished the song like that, and then she pulled away reluctantly.

"Peter, I need to go." She made no attempt to hide her regret this time. He squeezed her hand and nodded, then cupped her face between both of his hands.

"I am lucky to have danced with the most beautiful woman at the ball," he said, then gave her one last smile and left the courtyard.

Elsa could have fainted right there in the middle of the dancing crowd, but somehow she steadied herself and made her way over to Anna and Kristoff. They were seated on the wall, drinking cups of water. Elsa practically collapsed next to Anna, who glanced at Kristoff with a knowing look.

"Tired, Elsa?" she asked in what she thought was an innocent voice.

The queen looked over at her sister, her face a mixture of confusion, shock, and exhaustion.

"I have danced with more grandfathers than you could ever hope to," Elsa said dryly. She leaned back, resting her weight on her hands, and lifted her feet to stretch and wiggle them.

"You also danced with Peter, a little longer than any of those grandfathers."

Elsa looked sharply up at her sister. She wondered if Anna had been spying on her. She also wondered if Anna could help her make sense of her confused emotions.

"Anna, do you have a moment? I need to talk to you."

() () ()

It was late. The ball had ended spectacularly. The people of Arendelle were in high spirits and, even after the gates had been closed, there was singing and dancing out in the village streets. The castle workers were bustling around with their clean-up duties, and it looked like there would be very little sleep that night for anyone.

Elsa and Anna had excused themselves from the party for about an hour, during which time Anna tried to help her sister piece together her feelings about Prince Peter. For some reason, Elsa believed she shouldn't be growing closer to him. She named off many reasons: her time-consuming duties as queen; the possibility of unsavory rumors around the kingdom; her emotional detachment due to her powers; the fact that she did not know him well; his position as prince and resulting responsibilities back in the Southern Isles. While Anna applauded her sister for being sensible, she also wished she could make her understand that almost every queen of Arendelle had been married, and therefore this wasn't a new thing. The people didn't expect her to rule alone forever.

They had then returned to the ball for the wrap-up. Elsa stepped forward again and wished everyone a good night. While she would not admit it, she had been scanning the crowd for Peter, and was disappointed to find he was not there. She wondered if he and his brothers had gone up to bed, but then she noticed Andrew and Max seated with some ladies she didn't recognize. Elsa frowned, wondering if they were anything like their womanizing brother Hans, and made her way out of the courtyard.

() () ()

The queen wandered the halls, subconsciously stretching the minutes until the inevitable result she dreaded: she would have to take off her dress eventually. The loveliest and most intricate garment she owned.

Elsa left through the stone archway and approached her magnolia tree in the garden. She found Peter sitting beneath it.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't mean for it to sound so accusing.

He merely shrugged. "Thinking."

Elsa pondered his answer. She stood there in front of him, her hands clasped in front of her, for a few long moments.

"Will you sit down?" he asked, motioning to the ground next to him.

She deliberated silently, weighing her options. Her emotions were still in turmoil, and she didn't know what would result from a moonlit conversation with him. Still, she finally acquiesced. She leaned her back up against the tree trunk and stared out over the grounds. They sat in silence and listened to the humming of the insects.

"Did you enjoy your ball?" he asked, turning to look at her.

Elsa nodded. "Really, it was Anna's hard work. I think it went very smoothly."

"I'm glad. You seemed to have fun, especially with your little dance partner." He said it with a grin, and Elsa returned it.

"He is adorable… and a very good dancer," she added with a slight air of sarcasm.

The two sat beneath the tree for a very long time. As the night wore on, Elsa's eyelids became heavy and she nodded off for a moment before waking suddenly to Peter's hand grasping hers.

"Elsa? There is something I need to discuss with you." He said it in a methodical way which suggested he'd been mulling over the topic in his mind. He pulled her hand into his lap and enveloped it between both of his. She worked hard to wrench her eyes open, although sleep was a more tempting option.

"I told you I had dreaded this trip, but that I was pleasantly surprised. And you know I find you absolutely beautiful. I need for you to know one more thing, Elsa," he said his words evenly, and measured, and calmly. "I think I am in love with you."

She was awake now. Elsa's breathing quickened as she began to panic. Those were not the words she was expecting. What was the appropriate response? This was an area in which she had no experience. She looked over at him, her face displaying her bewilderment, and wondered if he would speak again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, now worried.

She shook her head. "I—I don't think so. I'm not sure. I think… I think I need to go now." She was seeing white spots in her line of vision, and her face felt hot. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She had to get away; she was about to explode.

She stood quickly, a little _too_ quickly, as she stumbled back against the tree. Peter shot up next to her, steadying her with a hand on her elbow.

"Elsa, are you sure? If you need—" he began, but she tore away from his grip and mumbled something about being tired as she hurried across the garden toward the castle. Tears filled her eyes as she glanced back at him, still standing beneath the tree where she had left him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: The lyrics are from Wicked's "I'm Not That Girl," sung by Idina Menzel, who also does Elsa's voice. Perhaps the best thing about my little girls' **_**Frozen**_** obsession is that I'm now allowed to listen to Wicked & Rent in the car, since "Eeeek! Queen Elsa is singing!"  
I think, were Elsa to find someone like Peter who was interested in her, she would retreat and question it, thinking he must be mistaken. I mean, this girl has spent her life locked in her room being afraid of herself. I don't think she'd just fling herself at him, no matter how handsome he was or how attracted to him she felt.  
Thanks, as always, for your reviews! I enjoy reading them. One of them asked what Peter looks like. While he would definitely resemble Hans, I picture him with darker brown hair. He'll be tall, and not quite as put-together as Hans was. And tanner, since he spends so much time outdoors. :)  
I'll stop now. Please enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

() () ()

Elsa stumbled into her room and slammed the door. She turned the lock for the first time since her coronation. Breathing heavily, she slid down the wall and landed in the same place she had sat for years. Back up against the door. Afraid to leave.

_Hands touch, eyes meet,  
Sudden silence, sudden heat.  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl.  
He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl._

_Don't dream too far,  
Don't lose sight of who you are.  
Don't remember that rush of joy.  
He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl._

Peter had to be confused, Elsa decided. He had to be delusional. He wasn't considering all the facts. He didn't realize just how peculiar and dangerous she was. If he did, he would keep his distance.

The queen fell asleep seated against her door.

() () ()

The next morning dawned bright and crisp. Anna awoke with a start and hopped up, ready to finish any remaining clean-up from the ball. She washed and dressed quickly, then skipped down to knock on Elsa's door.

There was no answer after her third round of rhythmic knocks, so Anna turned the handle, only to find it locked.

_Why would she lock her door_? Anna wondered, flashing back to lonely childhood years when this door remained locked at all times. _Things are different now. She doesn't have to be afraid._

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there…" she called softly into the wooden door, leaning up against it. Her hand rested on one of the blue painted snowflakes. She heard a rustling from inside, then a sigh. The door opened, and Anna stumbled forward.

Her older sister was sitting against the wall next to the door, and had unlocked it without getting up.

"Why was your d—" Anna began, then noticed Elsa was still wearing her dress from the night before. Her hair was still braided across her shoulder. "Did you sleep there?!" she asked incredulously. The queen nodded and closed the door behind her sister. They both moved to sit on the bed.

"Anna, I'm sorry for always coming to you with these questions, but I had a very confusing time last night after the party…"

The princess realized her sister wanted to discuss her situation with Peter. She smiled reassuringly and replied, "You know it doesn't bother me. I'm in the same boat as you – Kristoff confuses me every day!" with a smile.

"True. But there seems to be a comfort between the two of you, and I don't understand it."

Anna bit her lip. She certainly felt comfortable with Kristoff; why wouldn't she?

"Elsa, it didn't happen overnight. We've been around each other for months now, so we know each other better. You and Peter just haven't had time to get there yet."

"I know comfort comes with time. I can't explain the motivation, but I just don't _want_ to spend the time. He will end up getting hurt." The queen finished her statement quietly, staring at the rug.

"Be specific. Are you afraid of hurting his feelings? Or are you talking about hurting him with your ice? Because you have that under control, Elsa. You have to stop being afraid of yourself!" Anna said it passionately, and honestly. Her sister had lived in fear for so long. She could not go on this way; it had to be unhealthy.

"I don't know... I think... I think I'm afraid of both. I also think he is making a rash decision without weighing out all the results."

Anna giggled at this, which made Elsa frown.

"Elsa, it's not your job to make decisions for him. If he's decided he's in love with you… there's nothing you can do about it."

The queen frowned again.

() () ()

Peter had risen before the sun, and had wandered the hallways after his early breakfast. He visited the horses out at the stables. He sat in the chapel, lost in thought about his words from the night before. Perhaps he had been too honest with Elsa, and this caused her to panic. Perhaps she had decided she wanted nothing more to do with him, and his confession had angered her. Whatever the reason was, he thought it would be best to let her make the next move. The last thing he desired was for her to feel crowded, or threatened. He wanted to talk with her, and laugh with her, and take care of her, and love her. But if she decided she didn't want the same things, he would not pressure her.

He retreated back to his room, where Andrew and Max had set up a chess board and were engrossed in a match.

() () ()

The queen had taken a long bath following her discussion with Anna that morning. She dressed slowly, taking time to mull over her thoughts. She wore one of the plain blue dresses she'd had for years. The sleeves were long, the belt was a lighter blue, and it tied in the back. Her hair was once again braided down her back, and she let it drape over her shoulder as she liked it. No ribbons; no crown; no jewelry. Today was not a day to put on a show.

Elsa knew she needed to apologize to Peter. He had shown courage and honor the night before when he chose to be honest with her, but she had been too cowardly to explain her inner conflict. She had taken the easy route—she had run in fear.

She sat on her bed, trying to decide how to convey her regret. A simple apology would suffice, but that would require her to seek him out. He might not even want to see her again, after her cold indifference. No, a face-to-face apology could wait. She needed something in the meantime.

Pulling out a gift box, Elsa decided to try something new. She would craft something out of ice, something that would prove to Peter that she did care.

() () ()

It was around lunchtime that Peter heard a knock at his door. His brothers looked up from their books as he opened it. The kind, elderly scullion whom Peter had befriended was standing with a smile on her face. She held a small box in her hands. It was tied with a blue ribbon.

"Prince Peter, this parcel came for you." She said it with a wink, handed the box to him, and left quickly.

Peter stared after her, then glanced down at the box. There were no words written on it. He closed the door and crossed to his bed, then set the package on it. Andrew and Max dropped their books and approached the bed, watching Peter as he untied the ribbon and removed the lid. All three of them gasped at the contents.

The box was packed with snow. Light, powdery snow. Peter picked up a handful and passed it from one of his hands to the other. Andrew took a handful and threw it at Max.

Peter was confused, until he looked back down at the package again. He brushed his hands across the powder and discovered something buried in it. Scooting the snow around, he uncovered a globe made of ice. He picked it up and cradled it in his hands.

It was heavier than he would have expected, and it filled his hands. Peter lifted the perfect sphere up to his eye and discovered a large snowflake frozen in the middle. Its eight points reached the edges of the ball and had intricate patterns etched into them. The prince had never seen anything so detailed. His brothers stopped their impromptu snowball fight when they noticed it. Their eyes widened at the strange gift.

() () ()

Elsa entered the library and gathered a few of the atlases she had been studying. She made herself comfortable in the long, padded window seat and began to read.

After an hour, there were quick footsteps in the hallway. She heard the door to her study open and close, then the same footsteps approached the library door. The queen held her breath and closed her eyes.

Peter wrenched open the door to the library. He still held Elsa's snowflake in his hand.

He scanned the room until he saw her seated at the window, with large books spread across her lap. The sunlight behind her made her appear to glow. He crossed the room quickly and kneeled before the window seat, bringing his eyes even with hers. She appeared to be wincing, but at his closeness she opened one of her eyes to peer at him nervously.

"Elsa, please tell me quickly and honestly: do you think you could ever love me?"

Both of her eyes opened. "Peter, you never seem to have trouble coming to the point."

But he was not smiling. "I'm sorry. I can't hide my feelings for you. If you ask me to, I will leave right now. But I received your gift," he said, holding up the beautiful frozen orb, "and I took it as an apology for last night. You have no reason to apologize." He told her these things fiercely.

Elsa drew in a breath of air, trying to collect all of her courage. There was a man in front of her who believed he was in love with her.

"Peter, I do need to apologize. My actions have been erratic. I have been confused, and scared, and I need you to know that I'm not the easiest person to spend time with," she confessed slowly, "but… I do enjoy your company… and I look forward to seeing you each day… and, well, I—I don't know anything about being in love, but… I think I could be." She felt her eyes begin to water, from the sheer willpower it took her to make these statements, and she reached up to brush the tears off—but Peter was quicker. His hand cupped her cheek and he used his thumb to wipe the tears away.

Peter smiled at her, and she smiled back, unreserved. She reached down to take the snowflake from him, and cradled it in her hands. He rested both of his hands on her shoulders, delighted that she didn't pull away, and leaned in toward her face. Just as fear began to creep into her stomach, he smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her, as he'd wanted to do since her nightmare all those nights ago. He held her there, chin resting in her hair, for what seemed like a blissful eternity.

Elsa inhaled the scent of his shirt and allowed one of her hands to brush the fabric. This was real. This was happening. She set the ice globe down on one of her open books and wrapped both of her arms around Peter's back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: Please allow me to explain why I spell "Weseltown" like I do. I've noticed most/all other fanfics spell it "Weselton," which makes perfect sense because that's how it is pronounced. But I have a hard time believing that someone within the castle, who is well educated and whose job it is to announce visitors to the queen, would mispronounce "Weselton" if it were spelled that way. I prefer to go by the weird old tradition of spelling it 'town' but pronouncing it 'ton'. Call me crazy if you will!**

() () ()

It was late afternoon when Anna went searching for her sister. She had not appeared for lunch, and she wasn't in the courtyard or the gardens. She and Kristoff had helped with the final touches on clean-up, and the only remaining evidence that there had been a ball, were the leftovers in the kitchens. The princess made a plate for Elsa and headed up to their tower. _She probably spent all day in her study_, Anna thought to herself.

But the study was empty, as was Elsa's bedroom. Anna peeked into the library and found her sister seated on the floor with Peter. They were both engrossed in what looked like a world atlas, and their heads were close together as they talked quietly. The book rested on Elsa's lap, and Peter was pointing at something written in it.

When they felt Anna's eyes on them, they both looked up. Elsa grinned at her.

"Anna! Come look at this—Peter thinks we can shorten the trip to Corona if we cut through the Southern Isles," she told her sister, motioning her over. Anna put the plate down on a bookshelf and crossed the room, taking a seat. She followed Peter's pointed finger as he traced a line from the coast of Arendelle southeast across the sea to the Southern Isles, then cut through a few of the smaller isles and rounded up to the southern ports of Corona. Anna knew the routes more commonly went north, along the coast of Weseltown. But, she realized, this was probably because Arendelle had always traded with Weseltown. Not anymore.

"Does this mean we will be taking a trip to see Rapunzel?" Anna asked hopefully. Peter also looked over at Elsa, wondering what her response would be. The queen looked between them and shrugged her shoulders.

"Um…I was thinking more along the lines of trade… but if we had a good reason to visit Corona, we would surely make the journey."

Anna practically pounced on her sister, as Peter watched with a grin.

() () ()

Peter and Elsa spent the day holed up in the library. After re-routing Arendelle's trade, they researched and charted the upcoming meteor shower, tracked the migration of some birds from the Northern Isles to Arendelle, drafted a response to Weseltown's request for open channels, and reorganized the entire cultural geography section. Neither could recall a more enjoyable, carefree day in their recent memories.

It was late evening when they emerged for dinner. The two descended the stairs and found Kristoff, Anna, Andrew, and Max already seated in the great hall. Elsa took her place at the head of the table and Peter settled next to his brothers.

The roasted salmon and veggies did not disappoint. Anna thought the atmosphere of the room was more relaxed than before. She noticed her sister smiling more than usual. The fireplace cast its usual shadows on their faces, and one of the minstrels brought his viola into the room to play for them.

"Andrew, I'm really going to miss you when you guys leave," Kristoff said through his laughter. Andrew had just regaled them with prank stories. It seemed his whole childhood was spent playing tricks on his brothers, with very little time left for anything else.

Just then, a loud clanging brought everyone's heads around to face the queen. Her cheeks flushed at the attention. She had dropped her spoon on accident, and it bounced across the floor. She moved to retrieve it, but one of the attendants scurried up and took it away, leaving her a new one. Elsa thanked the woman kindly and returned her gaze to her plate.

() () ()

After dinner, Peter offered to walk Elsa to her rooms, but she seemed hesitant.

"Please tell me what's bothering you," he requested as he grabbed her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow. He led her down the stone hallways, not heading in any particular direction. Peter could not comprehend the cause of her sudden indifference.

She walked a short way with him, then stopped suddenly and tried to pull her hand away. He held on tightly and turned to face her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, frustration evident in his tone. She mumbled something and tried again to pull away from him, but he gripped her forearms, a little too forcefully, and held her there.

Elsa glared at him angrily. "Remove your hands from me, immediately." As she commanded this, he felt his hands instantly chill. Frost crept up his fingers and covered his wrists. Peter gasped and released her, stepping backward in surprise.

She sighed and turned from him, heading off down the hall. She said shakily over her shoulder, "I had a great time with you this afternoon. I'll be busy with work for the next few days, so I hope your journey back home is enjoyable."

() () ()


	23. Chapter 23

**Note:Thank you guys for all the reviews! You're asking for more, so here it is:**

() () ()

Peter lie awake that night wondering what he'd done to anger the queen. Earlier, he had been certain she cared for him; she almost said so when they were in the library. She had allowed him to hug her. Hell, she had hugged him back! That seemed like a big step for her, and yet he now found himself back at the beginning.

He turned onto his side and gazed out the windows. _She glared at me when I touched her. _Admittedly, he had gripped her arms tighter than he should have, due to his frustration.

_She trusted me, and I hurt her. Just what she needed, _he thought, _someone else to hurt her. _

Peter sighed, climbed out of his bed, and stood at the window. It was the very middle of the night, the stillness which followed dusk and preceded dawn. The stars were covered by the clouds, which made it impossible to make out even the gardens below. He could see the faint shimmer of the fjord, but it looked more like glass than water.

_She wished me a safe trip home. She doesn't want to see me again. _The thought of returning home without seeing her, holding her hand, talking with her, watching her smile; it pained him.

Peter did not intend to leave Arendelle without mending things. He would not allow this regret to hang over his head.

() () ()

Elsa remained in her study that night. She finalized a trade agreement to send to King William of Poppendahl. She cleared off one of her desks by organizing everything where it belonged. She approved the layout changes for Arendelle's school system, adding notes about the importance of fine arts programs.

But, despite her valiant efforts, she was unable to remove Peter from her mind. She regretted her coldness toward him, but it seemed to be a natural reaction.

_He will return to the Southern Isles in two days. He will forget about me. I will forget about him. _She repeated the last line three, four, five times in hopes that she would believe it. Truthfully, she could not imagine what it would be like to forget him. He made her feel, _this is ridiculous_, warm inside. And safe. _I am safe even without him_, she told herself. And it was true. But why was it so hard to believe?

She crumpled a few rough drafts and tossed them into the fireplace.

_I'm not ready for something like this. It was unfair to let him believe I was. _

She resolved to stay in her tower until his ship had set sail.

Staying locked away was one thing she was good at.

() () ()

As soon as Peter saw the first glimmer of sunrise, he hurried from his room. Common decency dictated that he not seek out the queen during the night; but, now that it was morning, he felt only slightly guilty for invading her privacy.

_She probably worked all night anyway_, he thought as he reached the stairs.

He took the steps two by two and arrived at her bedroom door within moments. He was about to knock when he realized his error and, smiling, crossed the hall to her study.

He knocked twice and waited. There was no answer, and he heard no sound from within. Peter opened the door slowly.

The queen sat at her large desk in front of the fireplace. It was in its usual state of disarray: open books, maps, and papers covered the surface and the weary-looking woman certainly had been working since the night before. Her eyes, though, were fixed not on the desk but on him.

"Elsa, please, before you kick me out—" he began, but her look of defeat silenced him. The sparkle which was often present in her blue eyes, was missing.

_This isn't just exhaustion. She's not just overworked; something is wrong_, he thought as he stood in the doorway. The room was silent. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and wondered how long it would be before she spoke.

Elsa let her eyes drift back down to the work in front of her. _So much for avoiding him._ She shuffled some papers absentmindedly, trying to organize her jumbled thoughts.

"Good morning." She said it so quietly that he took a step forward straining to hear.

"Um… good morning," he replied, then raised an eyebrow.

Elsa sighed. She stood from her chair and turned to face the fireplace. Peter noticed she still wore her dress from last night and her hair was still braided, although strands had escaped and now hung around her face. She brushed them behind her ear and wrapped her arms around her stomach. He recalled her doing this on other occasions, and wondered if it was a defense mechanism.

"I was rude to you last night – I am sorry." For a moment, he wondered if she were apologizing to the fireplace. He crossed the room and stood next to her, making sure there was ample space between them. She did not look up from the flames.

Peter wondered how the heat felt to her; it occurred to him that someone who could control ice might feel heat differently from a normal person. _A normal person_. He clenched his fists and squinted his eyes shut, berating himself for his judgmental categorization. If there was one thing he loved about her, _and there are many_, it was the fact that she was extraordinarily **not normal**.

She must have noticed his reaction, because she turned to look at him. He thought she seemed slightly worried, but he might have just been hoping this were true.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Peter realized she _was_ worried, and this fact cheered him.

He smiled, "No. And you were not rude; I was insensitive. I demanded answers which weren't mine to demand. You do not have to answer to me." And he meant it. Elsa's face fell, which confused him.

She stumbled over her words, trying to let him in. "No, I'm not sure you understand. I wasn't angry at you. I just don't- I have not- what I mean is… I cannot be angry with you. I was actually… well, I was _sad_." She wrung her hands, and turned back to stare at the fire. Elsa wondered it it would always be difficult to form complete sentences when discussing her feelings.

"Why were you sad?" Peter asked, lost.

"I realized…" she dropped her gaze to the floor; her right shoe had a scuff mark on it. "I realized that you're leaving soon. And… it made me sad."

He spun to face her and closed the distance between them. Peter gripped her shoulders with both of his hands. She flinched reflexively, her eyes snapping up to meet his. He saw the fear and ached to make it disappear.

"Elsa, how can I convince you that I will never hurt you?" he asked quietly, refusing to let her look away. She seemed so small to him. So small and so, so, _so very beautiful_.

She shook her head slowly. "You can't," she replied sadly. And yet she did not stop looking at him.

"Why do you shut me out, when I so obviously care about you?" He moved his hands from her shoulders down to her forearms.

She blinked three times and looked bewildered, as if she had just woken up.

"I, uh… I'm not sure. I have to always stay calm, to stay controlled, and I think…" she paused, and it took her a long moment to finish, "I think it's easier when I'm the only one in my head."

Peter wondered if she had considered this reality before.

"I think you are strong enough to let me love you." He said it simply, and honestly, and in the way that he said most things. Elsa wondered if he was ever frightened. She wondered if he was ever scared or worried or anxious. She envied his objectivity. He seemed to focus all of his energy on one thing at a time; currently, his interest in her. She wondered what it would be like, not to worry about everything at once.

"Elsa, I _will_ see you smile again before I leave this kingdom."

() () ()


	24. Chapter 24

"Peter, I really _do_ have to work today," Elsa insisted once the sun had risen and he'd made it clear he would not be leaving soon. _I want him to stay. I want him to stay here, with me. _

When he appeared in her doorway at dawn, she wasn't shocked to see him. Elsa had resolved to stay in her study until he left the kingdom, but something inside had told her he would seek her out. _That's the kind of man he is._

"I understand." He paused. "Can I help?" he asked almost timidly. He sat across from her and watched her in her element, seated regally in front of her fireplace with important documents spread out before her.

She looked up from the book in front of her, wondering whether he was serious.

"Today it's mainly treaties and scheduling diplomatic visits. Does that actually interest you?" she asked skeptically. She resettled herself in her wooden chair, pulling one of her legs up under the other.

"Elsa, I would scrub bedpans if it meant I'd be with you."

() () ()

"Max, Peter isn't in his room," Andrew said as he entered Max's chamber. Both of them were dressed and ready to explore the village on their last full day in Arendelle. They had planned to grab Peter and head out on their way, but he was nowhere to be found. They had not seen him in the great hall for breakfast, and the gardens and courtyard were still empty.

"He could be in the library," Max offered. They took off in search of their older brother, barely remembering which tower it was in.

"You know, Andrew, I'm not sure exactly what's happening with Peter, but I think he really likes the queen."

"How did you guess that? Was it the way he drools when he looks at her, or him always following her around, oh, or maybe his awkwardness when someone mentions her name? Dare I continue?" Andrew rattled off, becoming agitated as they walked further and further. He'd been looking forward to their outing, and he wanted to find Peter as quickly as possible so they could get on with it.

"I think you're simplifying it. I think it might be more than just an attraction."

Andrew sighed. "To be blunt, Max, I don't really think about Peter's infatuations in my spare time. Regardless of his feelings toward the ice queen, we're leaving tomorrow. He will forget about her once he loses himself in the forest again."

() () ()

Elsa and Peter looked up when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," the queen called, her voice calm and strong.

Andrew and Max pushed the door open, scanning the room and finding the queen and prince seated at the largest desk, across from each other. They looked preoccupied, and comfortable.

"Peter, we've been looking for you. Are you going out to the village with us?" Max asked. Andrew raised his eyebrows as he waited for the answer.

Elsa looked straight down, pulling her eyes back to her notebook and scribbling a few words. She tried not to appear interested in Peter's reply, hoping that he would make his decision based on _his_ wishes, not hers. If he wanted to explore the village, she wanted him to do so._ Being cooped up with me will only bore him._

Peter looked back at his brothers. "I may join you later, but I'll be here for a little while... Elsa needs my help with a treaty," he said with a grin as the queen's head snapped up.

"I can assure you, I most certainly do _not_ need—" she began indignantly, but stopped when she saw his wide grin. _Insufferable man_.

() () ()

"Elsa, this is my last day with you," Peter said out of nowhere.

The room had been silent for hours. She rifled through letters from neighboring kingdoms, each requesting to send ambassadors to meet her. He, on the other hand, had been researching trade relations between Arendelle and the neighboring kingdoms.

She glanced up from her stack of papers, taking the chance to rub her nose.

"At least we are living it up." Her reply was so incredibly sarcastic that he was unprepared for it. They smiled at each other. Peter closed the book before him, stood and rounded the desk, and kneeled next to her chair.

"Can we spend the afternoon together?" he asked, noticing the way she turned toward him.

"Um… we already are."

He grinned. "I mean, away from here. Can we go out to the village, or ride in the forest, or walk down to the docks?"

"I don't usually go gallivanting around with princes."

"Are you afraid of tarnishing your reputation?"

"My reputation is not exactly perfect," she replied, the smile fading slightly. Peter realized she was thinking about the incident at her coronation and the following days of cursed winter.

"You thawed the whole kingdom. If that isn't enough to mend a reputation, your subjects are too judgmental." He sounded so convinced that Elsa almost forgot to feel the ever-present guilt which lived in her stomach. _He truly believes I am good. He isn't afraid of me._ She wondered how long it would be, before he decided this was a mistake.

Her silence stretched on.

"Please, Elsa, just let me take you out of this castle. Tomorrow I'll be gone, and I will have only these memories."

She wasn't sure whether it was the longing in his voice, or the pain she felt when she imagined him leaving. Regardless, she smiled and let him take her by the hand.

() () ()


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: I really want to thank everyone for all the kind reviews! I had no idea starting out that this story would go anywhere, but -surprise- it seems well-received & I'm glad you are enjoying it! **

**I do want to apologize for what I see as a complete shift in writing style; what can I say, I'm experiencing some writer's schizophrenia and I just can't decide how I want to do this. **

**Please bear with me, and let me know if you like this densely-comma'd, run-on sentence-ish, convoluted, stream-of-consciousness-y stuff… or if it sucks.**

() () ()

_It's funny how I feel more myself with you_

_Than anybody else that I ever knew_

() () ()

As Elsa fastened the navy blue cloak around her shoulders, she wondered if the night was cool enough to warrant it. She could think of no simpler way to disguise herself, and Peter was being _so insistent_ that they leave the castle, and of course she wasn't arguing, because, really, _this is exactly what she wanted_.

_What would Anna think?_

_What would my parents think? _She felt something painful turn over in her stomach, and doubted herself for a moment.

But then she checked the mirror once more, to make sure her distinctive hair was tucked beneath the hood, and left the dressing room.

() () ()

Peter waited near the magnolia tree, _her magnolia tree_, and felt almost giddy. What would they do? Where would they go? _If I were stuck in the castle every day, where would I most want to visit_?

The most prominent thought in his mind was _she said yes; she agreed to come with me, even though there were papers to sign and visits to arrange and documents to write up_.

And there was _don't screw this up, Peter._

() () ()

And then she was leading him down through the gardens, and out a stone hallway and down some steps and suddenly, immediately, there was the strong salty breeze blowing in off the fjord, and the docks were _right there_, and he wondered how she knew this secret way out of the castle, but only for a second, because, of course, she probably knew _everything_ about the castle.

And he could have sworn he saw a mischievous glint in her eye as she leaned in and asked, "What do you want to do now?"

And he thought, _when was the last time she snuck out like this_? But he knew, with almost certainty, she had never done it before.

And he swallowed, and gulped, because he wanted nothing more than to grab her arms and pull her to him and hold her, there, just like that, for long enough that his brothers would give up searching for him and return home alone.

But instead, he said, "I was thinking we could … walk."

Elsa gave him a small smile. "I like to walk."

And she surprised him by offering her arm, which he settled against his bicep. And they walked.

() () ()

"I, um, I—I am leaving tomorrow," he said after what seemed like an hour of walking. The sun had set and it was twilight and the lights from the houses spilled out onto the streets and there was music floating around and he wondered _is Arendelle always like this, because this is so much more alive than the Southern Isles_, and then there was the breathtaking pale perfect queen on his arm, and he thought again how small she was.

"Yes… I know."

"Of-of course you know. I mean—what I mean to say is, well, what I want you to understand is, that, well… I don't want to go." He stopped walking and turned to face her. He took a deep breath. She had turned to look at him also, and he could only see one piece of light hair peeking out from under her hood, but what he could see clearly were her eyes, and in them he saw wonder and fear and comfort and kindness and so, so much love.

"Peter… I think they would notice if one of their princes did not return home." She said it with a small smile, and her eyes trailed down to the collar of his shirt, and then over to the empty square surrounded by houses and shops. They had stopped right on the edge.

"Yes. They would. Unfortunately."

She looked back at his eyes, and then she was pulling him toward the center of the square. There was a fountain bubbling and she sat down on the low wall around it.

"I, um, I have never been outside the castle… with… a man, before." The words came out quickly and yet he could tell she was having difficulty stringing them together. Her gaze was fixated on the clasp of her cloak, and her hands were fiddling with it. If he didn't know her, he would guess she was uncomfortable, but he suspected she was merely trying to organize her thoughts.

_She is a queen, after all. _

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think—do you want to have one of your guards, we can go ba—" he started, attempting to backtrack and make up for the wrong he had accidentally committed. But she cut him off with a shake of her head and a hand on his shoulder, and he realized _she just touched me, and it wasn't because I grabbed her hand or because I asked her permission – she just willingly and knowingly touched me for the first time_, and he almost stopped breathing, but not before he thought he could die a happy man.

"Absolutely not, Peter. I know I'm safe with you."

And it was true.

() () ()

On that fountain, in that square, a mile from the castle, beneath the stars, the queen and the prince talked for hours.

There were moments when Elsa thought _we should really go back, it's late, what will everyone think, I am the queen_, and yet she also thought _he will be gone tomorrow, I enjoy talking with him, this is all so new, I am the queen._ She surprised him with her knowledge of astronomy. He surprised her with his interest in Homer's writings.

But the night is only so long, and Peter began to yawn more frequently as their conversation continued on. _He probably sleeps like a normal person, instead of spending the nights awake worrying, _she realized, and felt bad for keeping him up so long. It hadn't occurred to her that any normal person would be exhausted by then.

Then she frowned, because _of course I'm not normal._ And also _why am I letting this go on? He will have to realize soon that this was a mistake, and I'm a curse._

And her frown traveled up her face to her eyes, which she tore away from his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, now confused. He had been explaining the types of fish he caught most often, and she seemed interested, and then she was gone. She was staring at the ground, and her breathing quickened, and he could see her face pulled into a frown, _the most beautiful frown I have ever seen_.

"I, um, I guess we should be returning to the castle. It is very late." She said it quietly. She said it in her formal, controlled, regal voice. He took it to mean _Peter, this is all over. I'm finished with the honesty, and the openness, and the comfort we had._

He felt it like a punch in his stomach.

He grabbed her hands. She did not look up.

"Elsa. Please don't do this. I am having the best night of my life. We can go back-of course we can-but I don't want to lose this." And he motioned between the two of them, and he thought, _what does that even mean_, and he wondered if she understood.

She nodded, "I know. I know I'm being… I'm being ridiculous. I just… Peter, I don't know how… this is all so…" she trailed off, knowing she sounded nothing like a queen. Absolutely _nothing_ like a queen. And she probably looked nothing like a queen, hiding underneath a cloak like some ill-plotted disguise. A queen who had _snuck out of her castle_, _with a prince_. It all sounded so terrifyingly dishonest. She looked up at him, begging him to hear what she could find no way to say.

He couldn't hold it in; he had to try and make her understand. "Perfect? Wonderful? This is everything I never expected, Elsa, all rolled up into the best I could have ever hoped." He released her hands, which he had probably been gripping too tightly, and he cupped her cheeks. Her eyes widened at the proximity of his face to hers. He softly trailed his thumbs across her cheeks and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't know what to do, Peter." She whispered it, eyes still wide, and she closed the distance between them to rest her head against his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, the soft fabric of her cloak cooling his fingers.

She trembled slightly, and he tightened his grip. This was how they sat, for long eternal moments until the steady trickling of the fountain brought them back. She pulled away, wiping her eyes even though they appeared dry.

"I'm sorry," she said automatically.

He grinned at her, noticing her hood had slipped down. Her hair reflected the moonlight and the firelight from the surrounding houses.

"I'm not."

() () ()

And then they had walked back, her hand nestled in his elbow, and it seemed to take much longer this time, but maybe, just maybe, it was on purpose.

And they had entered the gardens through the stone passageway, and tiptoed through the hallways, and climbed up to her tower, and reached her door.

But then they stopped.

She let go of his arm and placed a hand on her doorknob, but turned her face back to him.

"Thank you for taking me out. I mean, of the castle. Thank you for helping me… get away."

"No, really – I mean – I hope you – um, you're welcome."

Moments.

"Um… it really is… a shame, that you are leaving tomorrow. I mean today." she offered, absentmindedly pulling a strand of hair back behind her ear.

He nodded. _This is maddening_. He took a step forward, now inches from her face, and_ she has more freckles than I realized, and they are perfect_, and her eyes are wide again, and he raises his eyebrows as if asking the question, but then he really doesn't wait for her to answer, because he has leaned in and placed a hand beneath her chin, and tilted it upwards, and now he's kissing her.

And _god, her lips are so soft and so cold and this must be what love feels like, because I can't remember where I am but I know there is an angel right in front of me_.

And _is this really happening, because I'm the queen and I can't believe I am kissing someone in the hallway, and oh my god I just grabbed his collar with both hands and please don't let him pull away because his lips are so warm and I think I might pass out_.

And he doesn't even try to deepen the kiss, because _how could this be any better, how could she be any better, and I might explode_.

() () ()


	26. Chapter 26

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you_

_Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home every day_

_And I'll send all my lovin' to you_

() () ()

Elsa opened an eye and groaned at the bright sunlight. She turned her head, relishing the soft sheets, and glanced up at her blue canopy.

_He's leaning toward me. Is he going to kiss me? What if he kisses me?_

It all comes back to her, crashing into her brain as she moves to stretch her arms above her head.

_I have to let go of his shirt. I have to go to bed. Let go, Elsa. Open your door, and go inside your room._

She had pulled away, breathless, and rested her forehead on his chin. She took deep breaths, attempting to calm the racing of her heart, then looked up at him.

"I… that was… Peter…"

"I know. I'm … I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

And, _what in the world,_ she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

() () ()

Breakfast was a subdued affair. The queen occupied her usual seat at the head of the table, with Anna and Kristoff to her right. Peter sat to her left, next to Max and Andrew.

No one would have guessed the queen and the prince had spent the previous evening sneaking around Arendelle, least of all Anna.

_I have to tell Anna._

Kai appeared in the doorway of the great hall.

"Your Majesties, the ship is ready to depart for the Southern Isles at your request."

() () ()

Peter managed to prolong the visit until early afternoon by packing his things slowly, sending his brothers in search of his misplaced vest _which was found hanging in his bureau_, and asking Anna to find him an updated map of the route their ship would be taking. He smiled at Anna's exuberance; she was thirsty to prove herself useful, and she bounced away in search of their atlases.

He managed to catch Elsa in the library immediately after lunch. Andrew and Max had left, hoping to survey the ship's rigging and make sure the decks were properly manned.

The door creaked as he opened it. She turned sharply to see who it was, then visibly relaxed. There was a thick book in her hands. _There is always a thick book in her hands._

"The ship is ready," he said flatly, wondering how he would say goodbye to her. She nodded. She did not put the book down.

"Did… did you want me to come down to the docks?" she asked, almost absentmindedly. He raised an eyebrow. _What is she getting at? _

He swallowed, and thought _if she is shutting down again, so help me god, I will—_and then she was rubbing her eyes, and her cheeks were wet, and he heard a muffled sob.

And he closed the distance between them, and hugged her so tightly he feared she might break, but she wished he would only hug her a little tighter, a little closer, because then maybe he might not have to leave.

() () ()

The cold breeze toyed with the queen and princess' dresses. The ship was ready, and they stood on the docks as the workers shouted orders. Elsa saw Andrew hand a length of rope to someone, and she spotted Max disappearing below deck with another worker.

"My brothers really enjoy sailing."

She turned to him. "Your brothers and I are very different." She gave him a wistful smile.

"It's really not bad. I think you would enjoy it… maybe I can take you sailing. Someday."

"Yes. Maybe."

And she wondered when her throat would open up so she could breathe. Kai glanced over at them, past Anna and Kristoff, who were arguing about something, and Elsa could tell he was wondering why Peter was still waiting to board, and to be honest she was wondering the same thing.

Peter turned to her, and she felt the warmth of his hand envelop hers.

"I will miss you, Elsa, more than you know."

"I… me too. I hope we can… well… I hope you'll write to me." She said it with hope, and also sadness.

He smiled. "I will have a letter finished before I arrive home."

"Thank you. I think… I hope…" she paused, fiddling with her hands, "well, this is all so sad." The queen was staring at her feet.

"There is no way I could be sad, Elsa…"

She looked up at him, incredulously.

"…I have _you_ to think about, every single day."

The queen's cheeks reddened. "I, um…"

Peter kneeled in front of her, an expected gesture, and grazed the back of her offered hand with his lips. All she could do was smile tightly down at him, her eyes glossy.

"Please be safe, Peter."

And then he was standing at the stern of the boat, watching her figure shrink smaller and smaller in the distance.

He began his first letter as Arendelle slipped out of sight.

() () ()

**Note: Alas, it is finished! A big, heartfelt _thank you_ to all you sweet reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers! I hope you enjoyed the journey. I am entertaining the thought of a sequel, if there's enough interest.**


End file.
